Consuming Thoughts
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: After suffering from extreme heartbreak, Stefan ends up back in 1864. While trying to get over Elena, what happens when his old memories of Katherine become a reality again? And what happens when 1864 Stefan is in modern day with Elena? S/E slight S/K
1. Chapter 1

Stefan sped through the woods, his heart racing rapidly in his chest. He didn't know where he was going, and as a matter of fact he didn't _care. _He needed to be somewhere far, far away and that was all that mattered.

_He couldn't be here._

He saw it, the only thing that had the ability to shatter his heart. It was Elena… she kissed him. His brother.

Stefan didn't know how or why it happened, but it didn't matter. _Nothing _mattered… how could it? The only woman he loved, ever truly loved, wasn't his anymore. He wanted more than anything just to fall on the cold ground, and let the pouring rain wash away his silent tears. But he kept running.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and finally stopped running, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Stefan looked at it and saw her name: _Elena. _With shaky hands, he pressed the send button, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he barely whispered, leaning against a tree for support. His head hurt… no, his head was _throbbing. _Lifting a hand to his aching temples, he waited to hear her smooth voice on the other end of the line.

"Stefan!" Elena gasped. He swallowed thickly and said nothing in response. "Stefan… I… I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Where are you?" Her voice was filled with desperation and guilt as she spoke, making Stefan sigh heavily.

"Thinking," he replied simply, trying to keep his thoughts clear. But that ache beneath his skull was growing unbearable; all he could hear was his pulse rushing in his ears. All he could _feel _was a searing pain running through his entire body.

"That's not an answer!" Elena commented, her voice shaky. It was obvious she had been crying. "Please, Stefan… Just come home. We can talk about this. _Please_."

He nodded meekly, leaning against the tree, staring at the moon looming overhead. His vision was blurring as he desperately clutched the trunk behind him with his free hand. "O..ok," Stefan mumbled. Holding the cell phone was becoming even more of a challenge as the seconds passed.

"Stefan?"

He tried to answer her, tried to hold onto the sound of Elena's concerned, gentle voice. He wanted to scream in agony as the pain rushed through his head again. But the words would not come. The phone slipped from his trembling fingers, his mind seeming to go with it. All thought escaped him as his body went completely numb.

Stefan tried to shout something, anything, but only stood there completely frozen, now staring at something only he could see. It was a flash of red, a fire dancing in his vision.

Then it went out, and all was dark.

…

Stefan's eyes were heavy as lead when he woke up. His thoughts were hazy and he winced as he felt something cool against his cheek. He immediately turned his head in the other direction, but the hands on his face were adamant, turning his head back.

"What the…?" he muttered dazedly, barely opening his eyes. The room around him was vaguely familiar, but he didn't bother to make the connection.

"I found you in the woods." The woman spoke with a collected voice. A voice he _recognized._ Finally, Stefan forced himself to turn his head and his eyes popped open. It was Emily Bennet, staring at him with those same doe eyes he remembered so well. "Your clothing was quite peculiar when I found you. It was completely tattered." She scoffed. "I hope you don't mind, but I had some of my fellow servants change you into a more… appropriate attire."

Sitting up abruptly, Stefan ran his fingers along his shirt, looking down. "No…," he muttered, standing up and making his way over to the mirror. His hair was different: it was longer and straight, a strange innocence in his face. His heart was racing as he finally took in his surroundings. This was his room, but not the one he had slept in the previous night.

This was his room from _1864._

…

Elena sighed heavily as she sat in the boardinghouse. She was beyond worried, and her heart was completely breaking over what she had done to hurt Stefan. How _could _she even kiss Damon? She shuddered at the memory, knowing she had completely broken the only man that ever mattered to her.

Suddenly, she heard shuffling coming from the upstairs. Confused, Elena rushed up to see what was going on, and sighed in relief when she found the noise coming from Stefan's room. She ran in, only to find him leaning against the drawer, breathing heavily.

"Stefan!" she said urgently, rushing to his side to support him. "Hey… I've got you…"

He finally lifted his head as he heard Elena's voice, the tense, confused expression disappearing. His gaze turned soft as he lifted a hand to caress the side of her face. "I'm so confused…" Stefan's voice was barely a whisper.

Elena sighed as she kept her gaze locked with his. "I know. Stefan, what Damon and I have… it's nothing. Please. I need you to believe that. What I did was the worst, most regretful thing I'll ever think of. But I need you to believe me when I say that I love _you, _Stefan. _Only you._"

His expression immediately lit up, causing Elena to furrow her brows in confusion. "I love you too," he said, unable to get rid of that innocent, unfamiliar smile. "I love you so much, Katherine. My beautiful angel…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What did you think? I hope the storyline doesn't seem too strange. I just had this idea and I thought I would elaborate. This is my first Stelena fic ever, so I hope it's okay. I'm used to writing Delena, but to be honest, Stelena has become my main ship. So I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	2. Chapter 2

_1864:_

...

Stefan couldn't believe this. After Emily left the room, he continued to stare at the mirror intensely, waiting for the reflection looking back at him to change, though it never did. He gritted his teeth in frustration, running shaky hands through his hair nervously.

He even _felt _different. He couldn't get rid of that unexplainable feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt in so long. But Stefan couldn't name what that something was, and it frustrated him. Aggravated, he fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

What about Elena?

Her name kept repeating in his head, causing his heart to shatter more and more every time. He couldn't stop replaying the scene he had walked in on earlier: Elena's lips locked with Damon's, her arms around him, clinging to him tightly as if he were the only one keeping her world together. Damon. _Damon and Elena._

Anger and betrayal rushed through Stefan as he continued to lay there. Tears threatened to fall as his vision became blurred. What was wrong with him?

_I'm a teenager, _he concluded. _I'm an emotional, _human _teenager._

Of course vampires felt everything magnified, but the feelings bubbling inside of Stefan were different, foreign to what he was used to. It was puzzling, and now a headache threatened to pound in his skull once again. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to open them again for a while.

"There you are!" a soft voice said, causing Stefan to jump slightly, his eyes popping open. He gasped as he saw Katherine's face inches from his, that sinful smirk curling on her lips.

"You scared me," he breathed, letting his head fall back. Katherine chuckled, taking advantage of the moment by unbuttoning his baggy cotton shirt, running her hands over his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Mmmm… I'm sorry, Love," she whispered right in his ear. Stefan shivered under her touch and he _hated _it, how his body reacted to her now. "Forgive me?"

He distantly shook his head, finally building up the strength to push her off of him. Stefan swung his legs over the bed, so he was sitting on the edge of it, his back to Katherine. "I really don't feel like dealing with your games right now, Katherine."

"Games?" She raised a brow in amusement, gently running her fingertips under the thin material of his shirt, just barely touching the skin of his bare back. "Why are you in such a sour mood, Stefan?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's unimportant. Just, please… I want to—I _wish_ to be alone right now."

"Well," Katherine said, finally pulling the shirt completely off of Stefan, throwing it to the ground. "I wish to spend time with you." With a touch so gentle he had to oblige, she lifted her hand to turn his face so his eyes came in contact with hers. Katherine's voice was flat as her eyes burned through Stefan's. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

His gaze was trapped in hers, everything else forgotten. "I want to spend time with you," he confirmed flatly, his lips moving without any control.

"Good," Katherine said with a smirk. Stefan looked at her, slightly dazed as she pushed him down on the bed, kissing her way up his chest. His head fell back, his breathing ragged as those lips finally reached his neck. Extending her fangs, Katherine bit into Stefan's neck, drawing his sweet, potent, rich blood.

A low groan escaped Stefan's lips as he pulled Katherine closer to him, unable to do anything but give in to the wonderful sensations flooding his body, every single thought replaced with _desire._

Exactly what Katherine was _making_ him feel.

…

Elena stared at Stefan in confusion. "I'm not Katherine," she said, her brows drawing together in puzzlement. "You know that, Stefan."

"What?" he asked, staring at her as if she were insane. "I don't understand… Are you trying to fool me?"

"Stefan…," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "It's Elena. Come on, you know that. Don't do this." Her eyes desperately searched his, but the moment she said her name a blank stare came upon his face.

Stefan repeated her name, a look of frustration covering his features. "Elena?" She timidly nodded, hoping to see some recognition in those unfamiliar, innocent eyes. She found none, causing a twinge of pain to rush through her heart. Stefan looked down, shaking his head. After a moment, he lifted his eyes back to hers, baffled. "What are you wearing?"

"What I always-" Elena froze, swallowing thickly. "Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what year it is?" she said, biting her lip.

"June of 1864," he replied without even hesitation. Elena's jaw practically hit the floor, her eyes wide. Stefan noticed the shock in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…," Elena muttered, stepping closer. It all made sense—the fact that he thought she was Katherine, the youthful innocence in his eyes, his shy, timid behavior…

How could she tell him?

Reluctantly, she lifted her hand to the side of Stefan's face, running her thumb along his cheek. His expression softened under her touch, a sigh escaping his lips. He didn't know why, but this felt so _right. _"Look at me," she demanded softly. Stefan immediately opened his emerald green eyes, meeting Elena's as she spoke. "It's 2011."

His face filled with surprise, and _terror. _"No...," Stefan gasped, shaking his head. "No…"

Her expression faded to sorrow as she stared at her vampire boyfriend. He looked so _lost. _"Come here," she told him, stepping even closer. Staring blankly ahead, Stefan followed Elena's orders, walking over to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay… you're okay," she said soothingly, letting her fingers run through his disheveled hair.

"It cannot be possible," Stefan muttered, his eyes empty with shock, mechanically hugging back. The second he let his head fall on her shoulder, a strange feeling rushed through him, radiating from his throat all the way to his stomach and head.

"Why am I so… _hungry_?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it was short but I'm hoping to make my chapters longer in the future! You all were GREAT with writing reviews! I've been having bad writers block with all of my fics lately, but your reviews here are inspiring me to work on this fanfiction! So, keep them coming, and I'll work on fast replies!**_

_**Please give me your thoughts on this chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback? For the next chapter would you like to see more in 1864 or present day? Thanks!**_

_**-Sara **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why am I so hungry?" Stefan asked timidly, his voice thick with confusion and vulnerability.

"It… it must just be psychological," Elena sighed sadly, lifting her hands to run through the back of his hair, the gesture that always seemed to calm his nerves ever so slightly. She did not want to cause him any more pain right now by telling Stefan what he truly was. She didn't know if she could handle seeing any more anguish on his face tonight.

Now, Stefan tensed, reluctantly stepping out of Elena's embrace to get a good look at her. She looked _exactly _like Katherine. She _had _to be Katherine. His brows furrowed together as he took in her appearance, making note of subtle differences: Elena's hair was straight while Katherine's was curled, Katherine's posture was always filled with such intimidating poise and confidence while Elena stood before him casually, making Stefan feel as if he could truly be himself with her. There was a feeling of safety that her presence brought that shone through the room like a thousand candles.

"Well," Stefan said coolly, feeling embarrassed as he realized how disrespectful he had been when Elena first helped him. "I am Stefan Deangelo Salvatore." He pronounced his name with a perfect Italian accent, flashing Elena a sweet smile and extending his hand.

She grinned at this, accepting Stefan's hand, clearly charmed. "And you can call me Elena," she told him, feeling warmth rush through her as he kissed the back of her palm, his lips lingering.

"Elena…," Stefan repeated, whispering against her hand. "A beautiful name." She chuckled a bit, blushing sweetly as Stefan slowly set her hand back to her side.

Her lips quirked up in a genuine grin as she nodded to the door. "Come on," she said, stepping back. "I have something to show you."

Curious and drawn to her like iron to a magnet, Stefan followed.

…

Stefan walked down the elegant staircase, his hair combed back as he buttoned up the blazer clinging to his strongly built torso. He knew Katherine was getting ready and would be down at any minute.

Tonight was the Founder's Ball.

In all honesty, Stefan wanted _nothing _to do with Katherine or anyone in this time period. He wanted to be back in present day Mystic Falls, holding Elena tight against him as she slowly traced circles along his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. _That _was his idea of perfection, not any of this. _Not anymore. _

Stefan sighed deeply as he made his way down to the living room. He searched the cabinets for the old stash of Father's whiskey. It had to be around here somewhere.

"Looking for _this?" _a smooth voice said from behind Stefan. He immediately turned, jumping as he saw Damon, holding the bottle of the finest scotch their father owned. He was staring at Stefan with such kinship and friendship, it confused him until he remembered how close they had been once upon a time.

"Possibly," Stefan replied, forcing a smile at Damon, who took out a glass, pouring some of the scotch into it, passing it to his brother. "Thanks."

"Why the sudden urge to drink, Stefan?" Damon asked with a slight smirk, his eyes full of excitement. "Nervous you will do something to displease Miss Katherine tonight?"

Stefan scoffed, easily falling into conversation with his brother, the Damon he missed so much. "Oh, Brother… we both know I could _never _displease Katherine. She cares for me far too much."

Damon jokingly glared at his brother, rolling his eyes. "No need to get competitive, Stefan. I may just have to throw a punch right here, right now." His eyes lit up with mischief as he lightly punched Stefan in the arm.

"Oh, it's on, Damon!" he laughed, circling his brother with a daring grin. Soon, within a matter of minutes they were wrestling each other playfully. _Oh, how Stefan missed this!_

"Now, now boys," Katherine's voice rang through the hallways, causing both Salvatore brothers to stop in their tracks. Stefan's eyes widened as he saw her in that amazingly gorgeous blue dress, approaching them gracefully. She grinned at Stefan, her eyes locked purely on his. His heart was skipping a beat.

_He hated it._

But, god, how he loved her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok… there's chapter 3! Please give me your thoughts! I know it's extremely short but I still hope you enjoyed! Please give me your feedback? Should I tone down on the Steferine and concentrate on Stelena? Should I tone down on Stelena and concentrate on Steferine? Please tell me your thoughts!<br>Thanks so much! Please review… every comment inspires me!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**-Sara**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Make sure to keep my distance  
>Say "I love you" and you're not listening<br>How long till we call this love, love, love?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_._

Stefan danced with Katherine, their bodies moving elegantly across the floor as they waltzed together. Envious couples watched from the side as her beautiful dress grazed the floor, their movements perfectly in sync.

"You are quite the dancer, Mister Salvatore," Katherine whispered to him. Stefan couldn't help but grin, enjoying the way the music seemed to take away all of his cluttered thoughts.

All he was able to concentrate on was the way his body moved under the candlelight, and the woman whose hand firmly held his.

.

.

Stefan lightly ran his fingers along the denim pockets of his jeans, distracted by the way the rough fabric felt beneath them, the way he could feel every ridge. He took in the sight of the boarding house living room, feeling so small in such a big, complicated world. His gaze fell upon a television across the room and he furrowed his brows, having absolutely no clue what it was.

"A TV," a voice from behind him said, making him jump. Stefan turned, only to see Elena. He sighed in relief and clutched his chest, chuckling breathlessly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you." Elena hesitantly took a seat beside him, though she made sure to keep her distance. She felt so cautious around this new Stefan, as if the simplest action would scare him off. She had never seen him so scared, so vulnerable.

It broke her heart.

Smiling as much as she could, Elena leaned forward and placed a mug filled with animal blood in Stefan's hands, closing his fingers around it. Reluctantly, he raised it, breathing in the smell, in hopes to find some familiarity there. The scent only made him cringe in confusion. He met Elena's eyes curiously. "What is it?"

Elena paused for a moment as she tried to find an excuse. She simply responded by saying, "It will make you feel better."

Stefan arched a brow, contemplating whether or not to trust this familiar stranger before him. His every instinct was telling him to listen to her, to put all of his faith in the hauntingly beautiful girl named Elena who was staring into his eyes hopefully. He could recognize a sadness in her chocolate eyes, though he couldn't figure out what would be the cause of it.

Stefan slowly raised the mug to his lips, allowing the potent liquid to fall onto his tongue. The coppery bitterness made him cringe at first, though when he swallowed, warmth surged through his body, from deep in his heart to the tips of his fingers. His eyes drifted closed, a content sigh escaping his lips. Timidly, Stefan set the now empty cup on the coffee table and looked to the floor. "It's good," he muttered.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. She finally moved a little closer to Stefan, thankful that he didn't flinch away from her touch when she raised her hand to his face. He closed his eyes, body remaining tense. It was clear that he did not know what to feel in this situation, his mind all over the place. Elena couldn't help but wonder if Stefan would allow her to be this close to him if he remembered everything that had just happened; her kiss with Damon had already become the biggest regret of her life. One move, one stupid move, and she lost the only man who ever meant the world to her. She hated herself for it. She swore to herself at the very beginning she'd never do anything to hurt Stefan, and she broke that over something that never should have happened in the first place. And now, here he was, broken in a different way, unknowingly leaning into her touch. Her stomach turned at the guilt.

She wanted to apologize, but she knew he wouldn't understand.

"So," Stefan spoke quietly, snapping Elena out of her thoughts. "How do we know each other?" His green eyes opened and met Elena's questioningly. His lips quirked up in a failed attempt at a smile, causing Elena to lightly run her thumb along the side of his mouth to wipe away the small drop of blood that remained.

"We're close," she said. "We're very close, Stefan."

"You seem sad…," he whispered when Elena wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. They leisurely made their way up the stairs into his room, walking side by side.

"I'm not said," she shrugged. "I'm just overwhelmed with everything that happened today I guess. You must be tired."

"Exhausted," he said before she could even finish the sentence. Elena and Stefan's eyes met for a second and they both began to chuckle. The air was full of a confusing tension that neither of them could understand, though Stefan was beginning to realize one thing. This girl walking beside him, now leading him into the large bed in the center of the room, was definitely his friend.

Elena, the girl with those soft, accepting brown eyes, was the only one who could bring him clarity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know this chapter's really short, but I really felt determined to get an update out since I haven't posted since May! For those of you who don't remember, this takes place **__**before**__** Stefan was a ripper… so he's not addicted to blood in this story. Right now, all scenes that Katherine's in take place in 1864… and the scenes involving Elena are modern day. I hope you liked the chapter even though it was mostly a filler. I promise the next update will be much longer and sooner!**_

_**Please give me your feedback! Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Every comment and review inspires me to keep updating!**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Thank you! Xoxo!**_

_**-Sara**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nothing's right without you and even in the daylight  
><em>Well I can't see the sky

And I don't know if I believe I'm everything I should be  
>If I'd never been for you<p>

Love  
>I am drowning in this change<br>It's washing everything I know and am confident with

.

_Watching you watching me_

_A fine way to fall asleep_

.

"Come to California" and "You're the Reason I Come Home" by Ron Pope

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Stefan had forgotten how low his tolerance to alcohol was when he was human. As he stumbled through the doors of the Salvatore Mansion with the guidance of a giggling Katherine, the lines between reality and fantasy started to blur. Where was he? He was convinced it had to be 2011. Or was it 1864? It looked like 1864, but why was Elena helping him upstairs if she didn't exist yet? In his mind, Katherine's sea of tumbling curls faded to the smooth locks that registered as Elena, his sweet Elena.

Stefan gripped Katherine's dress and barely mumbled Elena's name. "Who, love?" she questioned with an arched brow. She laughed when Stefan pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. "You know, Mr. Salvatore, getting so intoxicated in public is very disrespectful."

The moment they reached his room, Stefan collapsed onto his bed. His gaze landed on the ceiling before he broke out into a random fit of laughter. Katherine couldn't help but chuckle. "What is so amusing?"

"H-how come the m'ment I turn my… my uh," he trailed off, his words slurred and extremely difficult to understand. "…I turn my back, you're… s'cking face with D'mon?" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, not even bothering to respond. Stefan's behavior was baffling her now; he knew and was fine with the fact that she was also seeing Damon. And what on earth was sucking face? She watched curiously as the drunk man before her continued to babble.

"Why, L'na?" Stefan pleaded, his giddy laughter quickly fading to a look of pure pain. He met Katherine's eyes, though in his drunken haze all he could see was Elena. Elena, Elena, _Elena!_

"I luuuved you… I do love you… so so _so _bad." Hot tears now began to spill over his bloodshot eyes onto his rosy cheeks. "Do you still love me? Am I enough for you?"

"Stefan, are you alright?" Katherine questioned, unable to make sense of Stefan's incoherent words. He suddenly froze when he heard her tone of voice.

"Kat'rine?"

She nodded.

A sound that resembled a sob escaped from Stefan's shaky lips. He turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling with heavy lidded eyes. "Kath'rine… can you do somethin for me?"

Katherine bit her lip, aggravated. "Yes, Stefan?"

"Can'yu tell Elena I miss her?"

Katherine arched a brow in confusion.

.

.

.

An extremely unappealing sound roused Stefan from sleep. A noise that slightly resembled singing filled the room, making him sit up with a jolt. He urgently looked around for the source, feeling stunned. Elena, who had been sleeping in a chair across from the room quickly ran across the room and turned the alarm radio off. Stefan looked at her, eyes wide with fear. "What on earth was _that!" _he demanded.

Elena laughed breathlessly, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. "The radio. You set your alarm for five thirty every morning so we can get ready for school." Elena sighed. "Except for the fact that it's Saturday."

Stefan looked from the radio to Elena curiously. "How does that thing work?"

She giggled slightly and shrugged. "It comes from a main station that sends it to every person who's tuned into that station… it's complicated." Her shoulders slumped, voice groggy.

"You are tired?" he said with a fret. "I did not realize you were asleep in that chair. I would have offered that you take the—"

Elena grinned tiredly and shook her head. "You needed it more than I did. Besides, I could have slept in another room. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she answered simply. "But I think I might sleep in for…"

Stefan interrupted Elena before she could even finish her sentence, sliding the covers off of his waist. "Please, I'm well rested enough. If you need sleep and do not want me to leave your sight I will take the chair now or examine the room or… what are you doing?"

Stefan was taken off guard when Elena slid into the covers while he was still sitting in the bed. He swallowed nervously, not knowing what to make of the situation. His green eyes flashed with alarm as she put the covers back over him and rested her head on the other pillow. The act was simple on Elena's part, though Stefan found it extremely intimate. "Um, Miss Gilbert…," he started.

She was already fast asleep.

Stefan bit his bottom lip, contemplating whether to fall back asleep or not. He looked at Elena's sleeping face, his gaze softening just a bit. If she was so comfortable with falling asleep by his side, than she obviously trusted him. Stefan wondered what he had done to gain Elena's trust, and just how close they were. Part of him longed to learn the story though the other half dreaded it. He knew that he was 145 years older now than he was yesterday, and he was scared to ask why. Why did Elena look exactly like Katherine, the woman who held his heart?

She wasn't Katherine, this much he knew. Then who was she, this familiar yet unknown woman lying beside him? Her breathing was steady, lips slightly parted. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked when she slept. Without even thinking, Stefan ever so gently lifted his hand and caressed the side of her gentle face. The pads of his fingers lightly ran across Elena's cheek, hearing a silent gasp from her in response. A gentle smile curled on Stefan's lips, making him stare intently at the fingers that grazed Elena's face. Every touch ignited his body in ways he never thought possible, his heart skipping a beat every time. He couldn't describe the feeling that surged through his body as he gazed at the beautiful Elena Gilbert sleeping at his side. In some strange way, Elena felt like _home. _Stefan had no idea where he was and _who _he even was, but he knew one thing.

For some odd reason, he knew this was home.

…

Elena's eyelids fluttered open. She groaned quietly, trying to figure out where she was. The very first thing she recognized was the cool touch on her face, so light she could hardly feel it. The relaxing strokes against her cheek almost lulled her back to sleep, but she forced herself to meet Stefan's green eyes. His gaze was fully concentrated on the place where his fingers met her skin. For the first time since Elena had found him in this state of mind, Stefan looked relaxed and completely content. The way he was looking at her made her heart skip a beat. For those incredible few moments, Elena actually _recognized _him. He wasn't lost or fragile, but loving and protective. He looked like Stefan. _Her _Stefan.

Absently, Elena moved a little closer to him, causing Stefan to jump a bit, realizing she was awake. His hand immediately fell from her face. "I'm so sorry," he started, averting his gaze.

Elena's heart fell, wishing his comforting hand would have stayed there. "Don't be."

Stefan expected for her to say more, but she didn't. He let out a long breath and could feel the evident blush beginning to show in his cheeks. "You are very beautiful," he complimented shyly, hoping his words weren't out of place.

She smiled at this, though it quickly faded. Elena looked into Stefan's unknowing eyes, wondering once again if she deserved to be blessed with his presence after doing something that hurt him so terribly. If he remembered everything that had happened, would he be next to her, caressing her face, gazing at her so softly? She knew that answer was no.

"S-Stefan?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I know you won't understand this now, but I just need you to know that…" her voice quivered when she spoke. "I'm so, so sorry."

Elena couldn't get the rest of her apology out, for tears started spilling over her cheeks. She didn't know exactly what she was crying for, but she didn't care. She was crying because she had hurt Stefan, because he wasn't really there to forgive her or talk things through with her. She was crying because she missed him.

Only then did Stefan's hand rise to hold her face again, to brush away the tears. Elena desperately wrapped her arm around his shoulders, holding him close, burying her face in his neck. She inhaled his sweet scent, the scent that sang Stefan's name to her. He smelled like morning kisses, like honey, like hope.

His arms comfortingly wrapped around her waist and he stroked her hair, the taunting familiarity of it only making Elena cry more.

This man in her arms was different, yes… But he was still _her Stefan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry if it took me a little longer to update, because I've been SUPER busy writing and doing research for a short story that I want to publish. But don't worry, that will NOT affect my updates on this story from now on, since I'm almost finished writing that! :)**_

_**Please review! Your comments inspire me to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! Xoxo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
><em>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<em>  
><em>I'll never let a love get so close<em>  
><em>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
><em>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

_._

_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me…_

"Arms" by Christina Perri

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Stefan never wanted to open his eyes. He felt as if nails were hammering into his skull just from the way the daylight looked behind his eyelids. What happened last night? The whole thing was a complete blur.<p>

With great hesitation, Stefan opened his heavy eyelids, instantly regretting it. The morning light filled his vision, making him bite his bottom lip in agony. He gripped the white sheets in his hands and took in a deep breath. The bed smelled of whiskey.

He finally registered that there was someone beside him and lifted his gaze, only to meet Katherine's cat-like eyes. She grinned and lifted a hand to caress the side of his face, making him exhale. He didn't dare close his eyes, seeing so much of Elena in Katherine at that rare moment.

Katherine pulled him close and purred into his ear, "Mmmm… good morning."

The scent of lemon and ginger that lingered on Katherine's skin made Stefan close his eyes in relaxation, his mind still dazed. He wondered if he was still a little drunk, trying so desperately to replace the woman in his arms with the only one who really mattered. Elena.

His heart ached for Elena as he continued to lie there, thinking about all of those wonderful mornings spent with her after so many perfect, sleepless nights. He felt himself going distant as the sound of a woodpecker outside lulled him back to rest. Even in sleep, the agonizingly beautiful memories of Elena haunted him.

.

_"Stefan, we're late for school," Elena complained as she rushed out of the closet, pulling on a camisole. She was beginning to get stressed; she was set on actually attending school and the day already had a late start._

_ Stefan, on the other hand, was completely relaxed and had other plans. He met her gaze, a playful grin curling on his lips. "Let's be later."_

_ Elena shook her head. "It's school. Remember that thing we keep forgetting about… hey!" He was already standing behind her, turning her around so that she was facing him. Elena couldn't help but grin._

_ "School?" Stefan repeated, lifting Elena's chin to allow their lips to meet in a quick but passionate kiss. _

_ "Mm-mm," she protested weakly, though it was obvious she didn't mean it. She giggled against his lips, only pulling him closer._

_ "Mmmm… Doesn't ring a bell," he teased. Elena couldn't contain her giddy laughter when Stefan picked her up with a growl and started walking towards the bed. He nipped at her neck, kissed it, loving every joyous sound that she made._

_ He ignored her giggling protests, for they both knew that she didn't mean them. He grinned against her neck when he heard her give in. "Okay, five minutes only… five minutes!"_

_ Stefan's jaw dropped in mock disappointment. "Five minutes!" he repeated with mock sadness, earning another laugh from Elena. He landed on top of her on the bed, their lips colliding almost immediately. They both smiled into the kiss, enjoying this playful yet passionate moment, knowing that time reserved for them and only them was very rare. As Stefan deepened the kiss, he could feel his body heat up, a fire that only Elena could ignite. Tingles rushed over every inch of his body and he felt alive again, like a giddy teenager falling in love for the first time._

_ They brought each other to life._

_.  
><em>

When Stefan woke up again, Katherine's arms were around him, making his heart drop to his stomach in dread. When he was asleep, he was dreaming… but when he was wide awake, he was living in a nightmare.

Clumsily, Stefan rolled out of bed and got dressed. He ran out of the room as fast as he possibly could, ignoring Katherine's cries of fury, desperate to find Emily Bennet. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be her.

All Stefan wanted was to be in the present, to be with Elena, to make things right before it was too late. His heart ached with longing to see her gentle face again as he burst into Emily's room.

.

.

.

Elena was thankful that Stefan hadn't mentioned her breakdown anymore that day. They now sat peacefully in the parlor of the boarding house, discussing everything and anything. Stefan smiled as Elena explained her life to him. He learned that she had a brother, and two loyal best friends. She liked to sing but apparently was too shy to do it in front of anybody and used to cheer for her sports team. Every little detail made him want to learn more.

"I don't have parents," she started with a long sigh, staring to the floor. "They died." She bit her bottom lip, the mention of it enough to make her heart fill with despair and grief. Stefan could see that look in her eyes and scooted a little closer, taking her hand in his in an act of comfort. He wanted to flinch away when he felt that strangely familiar shock run up his arm, though he only held on tighter.

"I am so sorry… Mi—Elena." She grinned a bit when he actually called her by her first name. "I know how difficult it is to lose a loved one. My mother passed about five years ago. They say that eventually you move on, but you never do. Not fully."

Elena grinned again and gave his hand a light squeeze, loving the things she was learning about him. Though his way of speaking and his manners had changed, his heart had stayed the same. Everything about him still was _Stefan. _He was gentle and genuine. He was soft and sincere. Yet, he was simpler. The Stefan she knew was wracked with years of experience –and with experience came guilt-, while this man beside her was full of a youthful innocence that peaked her curiosity. It was clear that all he aspired and expected out of life was to love and to be loved. He was searching for his soul mate.

He just didn't know that she was sitting right next to him.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked after a comfortable pause.

Elena let out a shaky breath. "An accident. I explained to you what a car is, right?" He nodded solemnly. "Well, we drove off a bridge into a lake. I got out and they didn't."

Stefan let out a breath and held her hand tighter. "Oh my… I'm so sorry, Elena." His heart ached for her. He couldn't imagine the pain that must have come from that. In an attempt to keep her from breaking down, he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her palm. That odd magnetic effect she had on him caused him to continue, kissing every individual finger. Her skin felt perfect under his lips, as if he was meant to kiss her forever. He forced himself to pull away, attempting to shake these odd feelings, the butterflies she gave him. "How did _you _escape?"

Elena smiled a bit and met Stefan's eyes. "I guess someone was watching over me." She gave him a grin that made his insides melt a bit; she had that affect on him.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered nervously.

"Yes?"

He reluctantly lifted his hand to caress the side of her face, the way he had this morning. He made note of the way she leaned into his touch instead of flinching away. He could feel his body warming from the simple contact, giving him the strength to ask the question that had been on his mind all day. "Are we more than friends?" His voice was quiet and nervous. He didn't know how else to say it.

Elena's expression was awestruck. How on earth could Stefan know that they were ever in a relationship? Unless he could feel it too… that undeniable chemistry that only they shared. Puzzled, Elena lifted her hand and grazed her fingertips along his handsome face, across those flawless lips that she had kissed so many times. She could see his eyes glaze over in relaxation, could hear the surprised gasp that escaped his lips.

He felt it.

She was just about to reply when Damon burst through the door.

"We have a problem. A huge..."

"Brother?" Stefan looked up at shock when he recognized the familiar face. His body tensed.

How was this possible?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There's the chapter! All of your AMAZING reviews inspired me to post another chapter as soon as I possibly could! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review again telling me your opinions! You have no clue how much each comment inspires me and makes me want to get that next chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks!**_

_**Things to think about:**_

_**-What is Emily Bennet going to do about Stefan?**_

_**-How is Katherine going to respond to Stefan's behavior?**_

_**-What is Damon's problem?**_

_**-How will Stefan and Damon react to each other?**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Sara!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
>Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside<br>Share with me the secrets that you've kept in  
>Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside<em>

.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
>Isn't that a song already?<em>

_._

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
>Impossible…<em>

"Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Stefan looked between Damon and Elena in utter shock. When he once again met his brother's gaze, he didn't dare tear his eyes away. Awestruck, he was unable to form any words. Confusion bubbled up within him, followed by a strange anger for not being told what was going on.

Elena bit her lip when she realized that Damon was puzzled by his brother's behavior. "Um, Damon… We kind of have a problem too."

Damon kept his eyes locked on Stefan as he spoke. "What's going on?"

Finally, Stefan stood from the couch, approaching his brother across the room. "How is this possible?" he demanded urgently, glancing back at Elena before glaring cautiously at Damon as if a simple touch would be fatal. "It's been a hundred years… you're supposed to be _dead!"_

Damon arched a brow and pushed past Stefan, giving Elena a serious look. "Okay, what's wrong with him?"

Stefan cringed at the icy touch of his brother. He could feel his strange burst of anger quickly subsiding, turning into pure pain. _Despair. _The man across the room, now eyeing Elena was his brother; this much he knew, but there was something so different about Damon, something cold, something detached. This side of Damon made Stefan wish that he had never seen him in the first place.

Then there was Elena. He trusted her with everything that he could in this crazy, messed up situation. He thought she was the one to bring him clarity, the one that would tell him anything he asked. It was clear from the expression on her face that she had not expected Stefan to run into Damon. He couldn't help but wonder what else she was hiding from him. Finally, he turned to face her, giving her a desperate look. "Elena…?"

"Stefan," Elena started with a deep frown, confused on how to handle the situation. She sighed heavily and took a step closer to Damon and gave him a glance. "Stefan, could you please go upstairs for a second? I promise I'll explain everything to you as soon as I'm done talking to Damon."

He gave them both a wary look but obliged, too timid to argue. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Damon's expression became concerned.

"What's wrong with him?"

Elena exhaled shakily. "He… he lost all of his memories I think." Damon's confusion only deepened so she continued. "1864, Damon. The last thing Stefan remembers before yesterday is being in 1864!"

Finally realization showed on his features, making his icy blue eyes widen in shock. "How the hell did that happen?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "I have no clue. The night after we…" Elena averted her gaze and took a step away from him. "…You know, I found him like that in his room. I have no idea what happened. But that's beyond the point, okay?" Elena let out a long sigh. "I need you to cut back on the snarky comebacks directed at him and at least _try _to be the brother he thinks you are."

Damon got a bit defensive at Elena's words and stood a bit taller, looking at her with a glare. "I don't need to try. He's my brother, Elena." He left it at that, and she nodded. Damon sighed heavily then finally decided to change the subject. A smirk curled on his lips as he pointed out, "We kissed."

"I know."

"You liked it, didn't you?" His smirk simply widened. The look in his eyes caused Elena to snap, her annoyance quickly turning to fury. How _dare _he? How dare he rub it in her face that she had made a mistake, that she broke Stefan's heart! How could he be smug when his own brother felt so shattered from it?

She stepped impossibly close, glaring daggers at the vampire before her. "Let's get something straight, Damon. I love Stefan. _Stefan. _And he needs me now and I want to be there for him and only him. I'm sorry that we kissed because it shouldn't have happened. I hurt him… we both hurt him and the last thing you should be doing is grinning about it! You want to _smirk _because you broke your own brother's heart? You want to laugh and rub it in? Fine. Just don't do it near me, and you _sure as hell _better do it away from your brother."

And with that, she stormed up the staircase, not even caring about the harshness of her words. All she could think about was seeing Stefan, telling him the truth, and helping him figure out who he was supposed to be.

He was all that mattered. He was all that would _ever _matter to her.

…

Stefan paced in his bedroom, anger and confusion blending into one. He turned through old journal after old journal, needing answers that he feared he wouldn't get through Elena. The only word that really registered in his frantic mind was _blood. _Hunger for blood. It was all that he had written about for the past 145 years.

He continued to hurriedly search the pages, reading Elena's name everywhere. Soon, tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision so that the words were just forgotten lines on the pages of his past. With an aching chest, he continued to flip through the pages though the words just jumbled in his mind, causing him to rip a few of the papers. He could feel a breakdown coming on though he couldn't even tell what caused it; he didn't know what was happening to him and he _hated _it.

As if on cue, Elena suddenly rushed into the room and shook his shoulders. "Stefan! Stefan!" she shouted, standing in front of him. Tears were relentlessly streaming down his face now, his body shaking with uncontrollable sobs, the leather journal shaking in his unsteady hands.

Elena urgently threw the journal from his hands and tried to grasp his face though he only turned his head, ashamed of the pointless tears that made him feel so vulnerable to her. "I want to go home," he sobbed, voice hoarse. "I want to go to bed and when I wake up, I want to be _home. _I want to close my eyes and know that there'll always be someone there who loves me, someone to watch over me. I want to fall asleep with a smile on my lips. I just feel so lost here… The journals, the mention of blood, Damon… I'm so confused!" He sat on the bed and stared blankly ahead. Hesitantly, Elena wrapped her arms around him and he accepted her comfort, burying his face in her shoulder. It was his turn to cry now, her turn to hold him just as he had this morning. "I want to go home."

Elena let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and soothingly tried to run her fingers through her hair. "You know you're not alone, Stefan. You'll never be alone. Not when I'm here," she whispered soothingly, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"What aren't you keeping from me?" he asked through the tears.

Elena simply continued to stroke his brown hair, closing her eyes, hoping that Stefan would do the same. "Shhh… I'll tell you everything. I promise, Stefan. I'll tell you everything. You're not alone."

She could finally hear his breathing slow a bit. The sobs had died down with every soothing stroke of her touch. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man in her arms, so tragically and beautifully broken. All he wanted was trust, someone to lean against, and she had tried to give him that. She had given him that, though his heightened emotions mixed with confusion had lead to anger and denial. Her heart almost burst with sadness, knowing she'd never truly be able to comprehend the pain that Stefan had to be going through. She just needed him to know that he could trust her completely.

"We'll start with your first question… Are we more than friends," she started, looking down at Stefan who curiously turned up to meet her eyes. His fathomless green orbs were glassy from tears, but Elena thought they only made him look even more beautiful. She raised a hand and gently wiped his cheek.

"In one word, yes." She giggled softly. Stefan looked up at her in wonder, urging her to continue. Elena grasped his face and forced him to sit up, their eyes locking. "I _love _you, Stefan. I'm in love with you. I'll never stop loving you."

Finally, Stefan was the one to speak. He smiled softly and repeated the words she had told him earlier. "I'm not alone."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N: There's the chapter! I don't know how I feel about it. I had major writer's block during this chapter, so I hope it's ok. It's kind of a filler and I promise you'll find out in the next chapter what Damon's problem is and what Emily Bennett will do with Stefan. Please give me your feedback and tell me what you're thinking of the story. I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry if it wasn't. Should I just re write it?  
>Thank you all!<strong>_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Something always brings me back to you._  
><em> It never takes too long.<em>  
><em> No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.<em>

_ You hold me without touch._  
><em> You keep me without chains.<em>  
><em> I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.<em>

"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles

.

.

.

Emily Bennett looked at Stefan with a raised brow. "Mr. Salvatore, you are telling me that you have been to the future?"

Stefan exhaled deeply, covering his face with his hands. "I haven't just _been _there, Emily. I live there. It's my home. I was running through the woods one moment, and the next… I'm back here." He bit his lip, hoping the witch across from him would give him some much needed answers.

"I see," Emily commented curiously, a mixture of interest and concern flashing in her dark eyes. "And you want a way out?"

"Yes."

She sighed and extended her palm to him. "Give me your hand." Stefan complied without a single word, placing his hand in hers. Emily slowly closed her eyes, a look of deep concentration covering her usually relaxed features.

"I see a woman…," she started, furrowing her brows. Stefan listened intently. "She's a witch… a vampire. She's a vampire and a witch. She's a threat to everyone in Mystic Falls."

Stefan gasped. "What does she want?"

Emily concentrated again, trying to get a good mental picture. "To play games… She wants to cause trouble. When she saw you walking in the woods, she grasped the opportunity." Suddenly Emily's look of concentration faded to shock and she clutched Stefan's hand tighter. He could practically hear her soft pulse beginning to rush. "Oh my," she gasped.

"What?" Stefan demanded urgently, his eyes widening.

"She's…," Emily started to say, until her eyes popped open. She inhaled sharply and released Stefan's hand, backing away. He could see her shiver at the loss of contact. "There was something else. Something she didn't want me to know."

"What is it?"

Emily shook her head. "There is more behind her intentions. Stefan, I did learn something vital though." She forced a smile and met his gaze, changing the subject. Stefan, who had previously been confused and calm, instantly tensed up, nodding for her to explain. "The spell that she cast: not only are _you _in 1864, but you… um, in your currentstate of mind, is in the present day. And you cannot return until _that _you falls in love. Deeply, foolishly, madly in love. The human you."

A chill rushed up Stefan's spine, Emily's rushed words only somewhat sinking in. He couldn't shake the icy feeling that coursed through his body.

.

.

.

A cloud of steam rushed out of the bathroom as Stefan exited, a white towel tightly around his waist, while another loosely rested over his shoulder. He shook out his wet hair and exhaled shakily, running his hands over his face. Elena had answered his many questions earlier, and it was _a lot _to take in. He was a demon, a bloodsucking _demon, _and so was Damon. He still could not wrap his head around that; he couldn't understand how the monsters his mother told him about when he was young could actually be a reality. The stories about those creatures, _vampires, _coming out of the woods in the dead of night to snatch away little boys who didn't behave had always frightened him as a child. Mother had always comforted him afterwards; she would hold him close and tell him that he was a good boy and didn't need to worry, and that they didn't exist anyways.

But the thought that vampires were real, and that he was now _one of them _was almost too much for Stefan to handle.

With great hesitance, he made his way over to the large mirror on one side of the room, examining the unfamiliar man in the reflection. Stefan mentally made note of the rose tattoo resting over his left bicep, wondering what on earth had ever possessed him to get it. He still couldn't understand it as he stared at the mirror; the man looking back at him was indeed Stefan Salvatore, but yet _not_. The Stefan looking back at him was a man with over a century of wisdom, knowledge, love and violence. He just couldn't remember any of it. The man looking back at him had broader shoulders, leaner muscles, and stronger arms that were now meant just to hold a girl named Elena close, to protect her and love her. His lips, stained by crimson blood, were now meant to kiss Elena and only Elena. The Stefan who was staring back at him in the mirror was a man who was madly in love with her and would do anything for her; Elena hadn't told him that much, but he knew that when he loved, he loved with everything he had.

Then there _he _was, the boy he felt like staring at the man he had become. Stefan didn't even know what love was yet… he thought he loved Katherine, but had he ever really been _in _love? The simple answer to that was no. He hadn't experienced anything yet, and longed to do everything Elena told him he had accomplished: climb Mount Everest, play the piano and guitar, make mistakes and learn from them. Being trapped in the body of a vampire, he knew he was supposed to feel powerful and strong, though in reality it only made Stefan feel small and lost.

As if on cue, suddenly Elena appeared in the doorway, a kind grin on her lips when she saw him facing the mirror. "Thinking?" she asked, coming into the room slowly. Finally, Stefan turned away from the mirror so that he was actually meeting Elena's gaze.

"There is much to think about," he replied with a halfhearted chuckle.

Elena gave him an understanding grin and sat on his neatly made bed. She couldn't help but glance at Stefan's perfectly sculpted body as he stood before her, looking as flawless as a Roman statue. She wondered if he knew just how gorgeous he was, with the water from his soaked hair dripping down his face to his shoulders, to his chest… it was very distracting to say the least. The expression on his face was what reached her heart the most; the softness his green eyes held contrasted so beautifully with the hard outline of his jaw.

When Stefan came to her and sat on the bed, Elena instantly grabbed the towel that was slung over his shoulder and comfortingly began to wipe the water droplets away, starting at his face. She wasn't sure if the water there had been tears or not, so she met his eyes. He averted his gaze almost instantly. "What's on your mind?"

Stefan smiled a bit and shrugged. "Just wondering how I got here, I guess," he said simply. Elena sighed.

"I wish I knew too. We can go to my friend Bonnie, though… I'm sure she'll give us some-"

Elena was cut off by a chuckle from Stefan. He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that." Clearly confused, Elena looked at him, so he continued. "I mean, how did I get _here?_" With that same hesitance she was starting to get to know all too well, Stefan slowly raised his hand to hold Elena's, which was gripping the towel. Very slowly, she turned and met his eyes, smiling lightly.

"We met when we were walking in school," she began, setting the towel down. She fell back on the bed so that she was staring at the ceiling. Although she wished Stefan could share this memory with her, she was more than happy to hear that he was curious. "We got to know each other a little bit… talked all night. I really liked you… I mean, _really. _Then I started questioning myself and your feelings. I didn't think things would end up working. I remember, I even told you, 'We talked and it was epic… but then the sun came up and reality set in.' I thought it was over before it really began." Her grin faded a bit at the words, though it quickly came back when she continued. Stefan, who was still sitting up, was listening intently, hanging onto every word. "I couldn't stay away that night, so I came back here. We went out on the porch and talked for a bit. I told you what I was afraid of and you know what you said to me? The exact same words I told you earlier that night. 'I met a girl—"'

Stefan was the one to cut her off, grinning gently. He recited the words that she had just told him. "We talked. It was epic. And then the sun came up and reality set in…"

Elena slowly sat up, feeling her chest fill with warmth when she heard him say those words, those familiar words that had stolen her heart so long ago and were stealing her heart once again. Her eyes firmly locked with Stefan's. "But there was something else you added. 'All this is reality. Right here' and then…" Elena suddenly trailed off, too distracted by the wonder and interest that Stefan's hazel orbs held. She couldn't tear her eyes off of his, that rare chemistry that only they shared creating a tension so thick that they could practically feel it.

Stefan lightly began to caress Elena's face, amazed by the undeniable love in her chocolate eyes. The story she told him had clearly sparked up memories, memories that he longed to feel too, memories he longed to create. From that simple look in her eyes, Stefan could tell that this _was _reality. He wanted to feel everything she had just told him about and _beyond. _Though it was nervous and very gradual, he was the first one to lean in until his trembling lips met Elena's.

Words could not describe the feelings that rushed through him that moment. His eyes drifted close, his heart picking up speed. He could practically see stars when she started kissing back without any reluctance. Shivers raced through him in the best way, Elena's arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer. There was just something so familiar about it all; the softness of her lips, the passion he didn't even know he possessed, the way she tasted like strawberries. Everything now finally snapped into place, for Stefan realized he wasn't lost at all here in Mystic Falls. If anything, before this moment he didn't know he had truly been _found. _

Very briefly, Elena had to pull away from this intense kiss for breath. "And that's what happened next," she whispered before pulling him in once again.

Elena didn't know if Stefan would regret this later on or not, –she really didn't _care_– but at the moment, all she needed was him and the searing passion his kisses always brought. She loved the way his strong arms held her so gently, the way his tongue possessed every inch of her mouth. God, he was perfect in every way… she had missed his delicate yet exhilarating kisses so much. Although his mind was not full of the knowledge and memories it once held, his body _knew _hers.

No matter how many decades away Stefan's mind was, his lips vividly remembered her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There's the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this update took a little longer than all of the others!<strong>_

_**Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter! You have NO clue how much every comment inspires me to start writing the next one as soon as I possibly can! Thank you all! Xoxo!**_

_**-Sara :)**_

_**Things to think about:  
>-How soon will it be until Stefan is back in present day?<strong>_

_**-How will Stefan and Elena act around each other after the kiss?**_

_**-What did Emily see about the Vampire/Witch that she didn't tell Stefan?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_If I only knew the words to say that would make you turn around  
>I would say those words to you more than a million times<br>It's been forever_

_But that hasn't changed what you mean to me  
><em>

_I won't forget you_

_I don't regret you_

_The hardest thing I've had to do live without you  
>I'm lost without you, still crazy for you<br>Just turn around_

_Come back because your smile is overdue  
>And I miss you<em>

_I can't imagine where I'd be_  
><em>If you had never rescued me…<em>

"The Hardest Thing" by Tyler Ward

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

One week.

It had been one week since Stefan had arrived in Mystic Falls in this odd state of mind, one week Elena had spent without truly getting to speak to the Stefan who she needed so badly to apologize to.

She was sitting in history class now, though she couldn't concentrate on Alaric's lesson when she knew Stefan was at the boardinghouse alone. She ignored the concerned glances from Caroline and Bonnie, only concentrating on the subtle _tick, tick _of the clock. Thirty more seconds and the bell would finally ring, thirty seconds that kept her away from him.

After a wait that felt like an eternity, the bell rang and Elena bolted for the door as fast as she possibly could. With a huff of aggravation, Elena was stopped by Caroline and Bonnie.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie asked sadly, eyeing her friend.

Caroline groaned. "You've been dodging my calls all week and it's like you're not even there when we're in class! What the hell is wrong with you? I swear to god, if you're like this at the homecoming dance-"

Elena's eyes went wide. "Oh my god… that's tonight, isn't it?"

Bonnie sighed. "You forgot?"

"Well, I've been kind of busy with everything that's been going on with Stefan…," Elena began, but Caroline was already in full-out rant mode.

"You can't miss the dance, Elena! We've been looking forward to this since freshman year! We're only seniors _once _and you're totally blowing it with all these vampire issues. You don't see that stopping me, do you?"

Bonnie, on the other hand, was already worrying about something much more serious than homecoming. "Wait, what's wrong with Stefan?"

Aggravated, Elena looked at the clock again. "Nothing… well, something. He's fine, I think. Look, I have to go, okay guys? I'll catch up with you tonight. And I promise, Care, I'll be there." Now giggling a bit, Elena ran off, completely unaware of the fiery eyes eerily watching her from across the hall.

.

The clock struck six, making Stefan jump at the loud music that went off every hour; he still couldn't get used to the way technology worked nowadays. It didn't have that rich chime that the grandfather clock back in the mansion had.

He stood in front of a full-length mirror, adjusting the tie that comfortably rested around his neck. He enjoyed this moment while it lasted; the silence that inhabited the boardinghouse filled him with a strange sense of serenity. He couldn't help but grin at his reflection. With his hair slicked back, he almost resembled the person he believed he once was. When Stefan closed his eyes, the heavy shoulders of the tux turned into his favorite blue blazer, the dress pants becoming his tattered trousers. The hard wood of his bedroom faded to the grassy lawn outside of the mansion. He could practically feel the warmth of the sunset on his face, Damon standing beside him. But when he opened his eyes, Stefan was reminded once again that he was no longer in the world he grew up with.

Once he was sure he looked presentable, Stefan walked out of the bedroom, only to accidentally collide into a very frazzled Elena. They both jumped and gasped at the same time, leading them to laughter.

Politely, Stefan took a step back, allowing them both to get a good look at each other. He tried to keep his jaw from dropping when he saw her. A shimmering light blue dress elegantly fell to the ground around Elena's feet, her hair pulled up to exaggerate her high cheekbones. Her lips shone with golden lip gloss, and he felt the sudden urge to kiss it all away.

They hadn't kissed since that night after his shower, and it was all he had been able to think about since. He wanted to do it again… and again, and again. Those perfect lips were all that consumed his thoughts.

"You look stunning," he finally got out. She smiled shyly and looked to the floor, her cheeks turning a beautiful pink.

"Look who's talking!" she giggled. Elena looked up and met his eyes again. "Thank you for doing this for me. I know it was last minute, but my friend Caroline would kill me if I didn't show up." He smiled and gave a courteous nod in response. "I also think it's time you get to see how we party now."

Stefan laughed at this. "I suppose it's much different now."

"_Much," _Elena confirmed.

"Well," Stefan started, raising Elena's hand gently using his own. Just like the very first night, his lips ever so lightly grazed the back of her palm. The smell of perfume mixed with the essence of everything _Elena _filled his senses, making Stefan smile to himself. Then suddenly, another odd feeling came over him. No longer was he paying attention to the intoxicating scent of Elena, but the steady pulse beneath his lips. His mouth was dry, his eyes darkened, his suddenly extended fangs ached with hunger. He hadn't fed in days…

As soon as he realized what he was doing, Stefan dropped her hand, eyes filling with self shame. He began muttering frantic apologies, but Elena gave him a soft smile of understanding. "It's alright, Stefan," she said gently. "You're a vampire… it's natural for you to feel like this." Elena noticed the way he flinched at the word _vampire_, so she comfortingly rested her hand on his shoulder. "You can take a little bit of my blood if you need it. Just a few drops. Before all of this happened, I would give you a small amount of my blood each day. It would probably make you feel better."

Stefan gave her a timid and nervous look, unsure how to absorb all of this information. "Wouldn't it… hurt?" he questioned quietly.

She shrugged. "Not much. Please, Stefan… just a little bit. There's no more animal blood in the house and I know you need _something._"

With an understanding look, Elena extended her finger to Stefan. Anticipation flooded his body as he hesitantly took her hand and circled his lips around the pad of her finger, ever so gently breaking the skin with the tip of one of his fangs. He could hear Elena's soft gasp, though she urged him to continue.

One drop of Elena's blood dropped onto his tongue and his senses exploded. Another drop, and he knew Elena was enjoying this too. One more drop… and Stefan could feel her life energizing him, fueling his own. There was something almost poetic about it, the way she was now coursing through _his _veins. Though it was just a few drops, it was enough to fill Stefan with an indescribable warmth that made his heart skip.

When he released her finger and Elena pulled away, she looked deeply into Stefan's deep green eyes. He instantly felt like he was falling; the way she gazed at him did crazy things to him.

"Thank you," Stefan barely breathed before thoughtlessly crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A short, mainly filler chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It's been such a crazy week with auditions and stuff. Haha! Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to post the next ASAP!**_

_**Please review! Y'all know how much **__**you**__** inspire me to write the next chapter!**_

_**Things to expect next chapter:  
>-Katherine confronting Stefan in 1864<strong>_

_**-Stefan/Elena goodness at homecoming**_

_**-A new character introduced!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALSO<strong>__**, to get more engaged with my readers and what you want to see, I'm making a contest! **_

_**What I want you to do:**_

_Create an AU character (An original character)_

_**Why?**_

_The winning character that I pick will be written into this story!_

_**How?**_

_Just write a review telling me the character's name, what kind of supernatural creature they are (if they are one), what they look like, and how they act. _

_**I will pick my favorite one and include them into this story!**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you all! Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Alright, before I start this chapter, let me just say that you guys made it SOO hard to pick which character to use! They were all so incredible and I had ideas for every single one!**_

_**After a lot of hard thinking, I would like to congratulate as . lighting . **__**strikes **__** for winning the contest with their character, James! **_

_**Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter! As promised, there is Stelena fluffiness! :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

__Song used:** "Never Alone" by Jesse Bonanno. **__

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

The kiss deepened, and Elena lost every current train of thought. She was amazed by the simplicity of Stefan's lips warm against hers, and how the chills he gave her managed to wash away every single worry. He was her own personal remedy, her natural drug…

She could feel him getting lost, and she happily let him wrap his arms around her, holding her as close as he possibly could. The world surrounding them was completely forgotten; every issue and situation currently happening paled in comparison to the intensity of their connected lips.

After a few minutes, Stefan had to pull away to let Elena take a much needed breath. "We… need to get to homecoming," he panted.

Elena breathlessly giggled and rested her forehead against his. "Let's go then."

After placing one more quick kiss on his lips –which were now trembling with desire-, Elena took Stefan by the hand and they walked to the car.

.

.

.

Katherine lifted her skirts to walk down the elegant steps in front of the Salvatore mansion. The winter wind made her shiver though it wasn't because of the cold. She was lonely and _bored_. Damon had left for the confederacy about a week ago and Stefan was avoiding her, spending most of his time either journaling or poring over a dusty book in the family library. The last time she had tried to speak with him, he smelled like Vervain and she knew he was trying to stay away from her.

She was about to go for a calm stroll until she decided against it; she was going to figure out what was going on with Stefan and she was going to figure it out now.

With confidence in her steps, Katherine strutted back up the stairs until she finally reached the Salvatore library. To no surprise, Stefan was wearing a pair of reading glasses, writing in his journal, forehead creased in concentration. He jumped when he heard Katherine clearing her throat, instantly taking the glasses off.

"Hello," he said with a nod. It was clear that her presence made him tense.

"Care to tell me why you've been avoiding me, _Mr. Salvatore?" _she asked with a harsh glare. "I am your guest and I expect to be treated like one. The way you walked out on me last week was very impolite and I still have not heard an apology."

Stefan tried not to roll his eyes at Katherine's snarky attitude. Staying away from her seemed to be the best choice he had made since he arrived in 1864; being human with very _human _desires, he figured it would be best to not have any contact with Katherine until he figured out how to get home. With his dulled thoughts and a more cluttered mind, the lines between Elena and Katherine tended to blur at times, especially in his dreams.

It felt as if his heart and mind were constantly at battle.

Stefan's heart ached whenever he thought about Elena. He missed her and his chest felt empty, for he knew there was absolutely no way to contact her. He felt lost without Elena, his soul mate, his other half. His heart always would be Elena's. Always. The beautiful memories that he had shared with her haunted him, and he wondered if he would ever be able to see her again.

Then there was the danger of his thoughts. Being a human once again, Stefan's judgment felt off. Although he was still himself, so much had changed over the century… He was once again a human whose body was accustomed to heating up at every simple touch from _Katherine. _And that scared him. There had been times when Stefan caught himself staring at Katherine from afar in the past week, longing to speak to her, to press his body tight against hers. Whether it was from compulsion or not, this Stefan craved Katherine's touch like an addiction that he wanted so badly to break.

"I'm sorry," Stefan finally said. "I guess I've just had a lot of work keeping me up." He looked back at his journal, hesitantly closing it so that Katherine could not read it. "It's been making me very… um, tense."

Now amused, Katherine arched a brow. "It sounds like you need a distraction, Stefan."

He froze. "No, thank you. I really need to get this work done and I just took a break…"

Katherine noticed the quiver in Stefan's voice, giving her a rush of confidence that she really didn't need. With a smirk, she silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

.

Stefan and Katherine did not know about the two vampires intently listening to their whole conversation.

A dark haired girl lazily leaned against the side of the mansion, a smug smirk curling on her lips. She was clad in a skin-tight tank top, with dark jeans clinging to her legs. It was clear that she was not from the current time period. "I hear kissing noises." Her ice blue eyes glimmered with mischief. "It won't be long before he _never _wants to go back."

The man standing beside her rolled his eyes. Blonde hair cascaded over his forehead into his gray-blue eyes, so he casually moved it away with a jerk of his head. "Is that part of your spell?"

She giggled, giving him a slight nudge, one far too friendly for his liking. "Maybe." He arched a brow, so she shrugged and nodded. "Kind of. Well, I put another spell on him… You know that I don't have the ability to control _love_, so I made him want her. Won't be long until he's infatuated, and you know what the best part is? It's going to confuse the hell out of him."

Confusion filled his oceanic eyes. "What about the one in the present day?"

She chuckled. "He's easy. We both know he's already falling hard without any of my… _help. _Guess we'll just watch and see how things play out with him."

He glared. "So you're just playing games now, Charlotte?"

"Calm down, James," she responded. "No need to be so dramatic."

This earned her another glare from him. Usually, he was very poised and comfortable, but she knew exactly how to get to him. "My family calls me James. _You _call me J."

She smirked again. "Your family _called _you James. They're dead, remember?"

He huffed and looked away, hiding the vulnerability in his eyes by letting his hair fall in front of them. Charlotte let out a sigh and began to examine her perfectly manicured nails. "Look, _J. _We have a deal. You stay here and go through with the plan. Whatever it takes, make sure he doesn't get any closer to returning back to the present day. You do that, and I'll free you from your curse. 'Kay?"

"Fine," J replied simply and angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Charlotte gave him a grin and patted his shoulder.

"Alright then. Now, if you don't mind, there's a homecoming dance I need to attend about 145 years in the future."

.

.

.

Stefan wasn't sure what to make of the homecoming dance. Music blasted through speakers, and though the lyrics were too fast for him to understand, he knew they were inappropriate and brought a slight blush to his cheeks. People he didn't recognize kept coming up to him to say a friendly "hi, Stefan", so he politely smiled and nodded in greeting.

Then there was Elena, the one thing that was keeping him in place. His eyes never once strayed from her as she stood talking to her two friends… Bonnie and Caroline. It was clear they were talking about him by the way they kept glancing at him every so often. While the looks of Elena's friends were full of worry and confusion, when her eyes met his, it filled him with strange warmth that rushed through his body from head to toe.

Stefan couldn't help but smile when his eyes trailed along Elena's form. She looked so elegantly beautiful, with her hair pulled into an updo and that incredible dress making her look even taller. When Stefan's gaze fell upon her face, he made note of the soft makeup; he thought she looked equally beautiful with it as she did without.

Then the simple action of looking at her lips was enough to make his heart skip a beat. A genuine smile formed on Stefan's lips as he recalled her sweet and passionate kisses from earlier in the evening.

A silky voice suddenly brought Stefan back to reality. "Like the party?"

Stefan turned his head and was met with chillingly blue eyes. The woman beside him had long, brown hair that ended at her waist. She wore a seductive red dress, though it had no affect on him. He shrugged and politely nodded. "I am having a good time, I suppose."

"Hmmm," she said. "That's good."

Stefan smiled a bit and glanced back at Elena, their eyes momentarily locking. He could see her welcoming grin when she started to walk in his direction, making his stomach flutter. The steady beat of a slow song was filling the gym and Stefan's heart leaped. He was about to excuse himself from the woman beside him, but when he turned in her direction she had disappeared.

Shrugging away his confusion, Stefan stepped forward to meet Elena halfway. "Miss Gilbert," he bowed respectively then extended his arm, "may I have this dance?"

Elena smiled widely and placed her hand in the loop of Stefan's arm. "Absolutely, Mr. Salvatore."

With graceful and slow steps, Elena and Stefan made their way to the center of the dance floor. Like a gentleman, he looked ahead with a content grin on his lips, while her head was turned. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his unnaturally beautiful face.

Finally, they reached the center of the floor. Stefan lightly but dominantly held Elena's hand in his own, while his other hand rested on the small of her back. Her free arm circled around Stefan's shoulders to get as close to him as possible. Moving perfectly like the two dancing dolls in a child's music box, they began to sway.

Words were not needed in this rarely precious moment; their soft contact was enough. Elena's head that now rested on Stefan's shoulder confirmed his every worry, and that simple act was enough to make his every problem feel miniscule. The only thing that mattered was the girl in his arms, who was beginning to sing along to the soft melody of the song.

"_I'll do anything that I can do, to show you my love and comfort you."_

Her voice was like the beach in the morning: calming, soothing, comforting… But Elena was the one ocean he'd gladly drown in. Ever so softly releasing her hand, Stefan wrapped both of his arms around her waist to pull her as close as she could get. Contently, he turned his head and pressed his lips to Elena's temple, giving her a slow kiss. She grinned dreamily and continued to sing along.

"_When you can't seem to find your way home, and when life gets too hard to face on your own…"_

The other people in the room slowly faded away. To Stefan and Elena, they were the only people there. Everyone else was forgotten. Elena lifted her head and Stefan began to place warm kisses down the side of her face. Her skin tingled where his lips had been.

She kept singing to him.

"_I will stand as your light through your darkest unknown, I will walk with you…"_

Stefan couldn't wipe the grin from his face when he pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against Elena's. This moment was his idea of perfection; all of his past memories paled in comparison to this one. The way he looked at her and she gazed at him… could only be described as magical. In that very moment, Stefan realized just how much he was beginning to fall for Elena Gilbert.

Finally, she sang the last line:

"_So you're never alone."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**A/N: There you go! So, a lot happened in this chapter! Charlotte and James were introduced and Stefan is really starting to fall for Elena! What did you think of the Stelena dance scene and the new characters? **_

_**If you go to my profile, you will be able to see photos of Charlotte and James, so please check that out and tell me if you like the people I chose! **__**And just to clear things up, the Stefan that is with Elena is NOT under any kind of spell. He is actually falling for her :)**_

_**Please leave a review! You all know just how much your comments inspire me! Every single one makes my day!**_

_**Thank you! Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things to think about:<strong>_

_**-What is going to happen with Stefan and Katherine?**_

_**-What is James going to do in 1864?**_

_**-What is Charlotte up to?**_

_**-What's in store for Stefan and Elena? :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_ I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _  
><em> But she takes it all for me. <em>  
><em> And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, <em>  
><em> But she makes me want to believe. <em>

_ They call her love, love, love, love, love. _  
><em> They call her love, love, love, love, love. <em>  
><em> She is love, and she is all I need. <em>

_ She's all I need._

_And when that world slows down, dear. _  
><em> And when those stars burn out, here. <em>  
><em> Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here.<em>

.

.

Song: "She is Love"

by Parachute

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun was beating down on his face.

Stefan smiled, actually _smiled _for the first time in what felt like an eternity. The air was crisp and full of chilling winter, but the sun was shining, heating him to the soul. No longer feeling the weight of the lapis ring on his middle finger, Stefan flexed his hand over and over again.

For once, his mind wasn't spinning or fighting to find reason behind all of his mistakes. He was part of the earth, just the tips of the blades of grass. He didn't need to think about anything except for the warmth radiating through his body, warmth that he hadn't felt in over 150 years. Humanity. Pure, innocent, _humanity. _

His serene moment was shattered far too quickly for his liking when a smooth voice startled him. "Stefan Salvatore?" Stefan jumped and hurriedly sat up, looking up for the source. A few feet away stood a man with the lightest blonde hair he had ever seen, and hauntingly gray eyes. He was clad in black casual trousers and a baggy white button up shirt that was halfway un-tucked.

"Can I help you?" Stefan asked in confusion. The blonde man sighed and slid down, taking a seat beside him. He paused for a long moment, looking torn, before speaking.

"No, actually, I was hoping to help you," he answered reluctantly. "I'm James." He extended a strong hand, which Stefan slowly accepted.

He wasn't sure exactly what James's intentions were. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to get back to 2011, don't you?"

James sighed and placed his hands in his lap when he realized Stefan was completely awestruck, so he spoke levelly. "For someone who has over 150 years of wisdom, you don't get much, do you? Let me explain."

Stefan exhaled shakily, trying not to get his hopes up at the blonde man's words. "Please do."

Moving his hair away from his eyes due to force of habit, James chuckled, but it was humorless. "I know who you are, and I know why you're here. Charlotte put a spell on you when she saw you running through the woods that night. She felt like-"

Stefan cut him off abruptly, "Charlotte?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. "Charlotte Petrova. You know, the _original _Petrova?"

His jaw dropped in utter shock.

James kept talking despite Stefan's reaction. "Anyways, from what I understand, your girlfriend is distantly related to her, hmm? And that's where your problem lies. Charlotte wants the Petrova bloodline to _end. _You see, Charlotte is a vampire and witch, a very powerful one at that."

"…And?"

"And, eventually, a new witch will be born through the Petrova bloodline, an even _more _powerful one. When this person comes along, they'll have the ability to rip Charlotte of her powers for good. So she wants to stop that before it stops _her. _And no offense, but you in your human state of mind with her in 2011 isn't exactly anyone's idea of a top-of-the-line security system," James explained to a very cautious Stefan, whose mind was now spinning.

"How do you know all of this?" he interrogated.

With a sly grin, his blue-gray eyes dazzling, James replied, "Because Charlotte thinks I'm on her side."

Stefan sat rigid at those words, his green orbs glazing over with caution as they scanned over the spontaneous blonde beside him. "Then why are you helping_ me_?"

At those words, James grew _very _serious _very _fast. He leaned in so close to Stefan that he could hear his steady, human, heart pumping blood –very quickly- through his veins. "Because, she's put me through _hell, _Stefan. She put a curse on me a very long time ago and though she said she'd get rid of it if I went through with her plan, I don't want it anymore. I'd rather live with this curse than have to watch her take life after innocent life. I'm done playing along with her games. It's time for revenge."

Stefan shivered at those words.

James firmly extended his hand, and he accepted without hesitation. A smile of kinship curled on the golden haired vampire's lips when he said his next words.

"I think I may know of a way for you to contact Elena."

.

.

.

Elena giggled loudly as Stefan dramatically lifted her by the waist and set her back down over the other side of the doorway. The prom had just ended and they returned to the boarding house, though it seemed to them that the party was still going on. He closed the door behind him with a playful spin and captured her in his arms, making Elena laugh once again.

Elena placed her feet on top of his, one hand tightly locked with his own, the other gripping his shoulder as he playfully waltzed them around the parlor, singing whatever song he could remember from the prom.

"I will never say never!" he sang loudly, the sound echoing through the huge home. Their laughter filled the boarding house which had been completely silent merely seconds ago.

"Noooo! Anything but Justin Bieber!" Elena jokingly shouted and buried her face in Stefan's broad shoulder as he continued to dance them around the room. She peeked up at him briefly, enjoying the pure happiness she saw on his face. She couldn't feel more thankful for this moment and the time she was spending with him. He was young, he was careless, fearless, yet he was still her Stefan. Every gaze, every gentle caress, and she once again was reminded that she was still spending time with the man she was in love with. In a strange but amazing way, Elena felt as if she was growing up with Stefan all over again. There were two sides to him, and she had seen –and adored- both. She now knew the man that he was before he had any cares or worries, and it was incredible. Elena could now contently say that she completely knew her dear Stefan. And she loved him effortlessly. All of him.

Oh lord, Elena thought when she heard him singing once again. He was humming _Moves Like Jagger, _that careless smile of his wider than ever. She laughed again and buried her face in his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his cologne and everything _Stefan._

"Elena?" Stefan asked after a few seconds when they were just swaying at this point.

She glanced up at him with a playful smile, loving the way she could see it returned in his endless green eyes. "Yes?" said Elena.

"What is a Jagger?"

Elena burst out into laughter once again at Stefan's question, mainly because he sounded so serious when he asked it. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then pulled away to stare at him with a huge grin. "Who spiked your punch?" she joked before practically falling over with laughter.

He chuckled and held her even closer to keep her from falling as he waltzed them across the room again, Elena's feet never touching the ground. He placed butterfly kisses all over her giggling face as he did so; just like Elena in this carefree moment, Stefan's heart would not touch the ground.

"Do I have the moves like Jagger?" Stefan teased after stealing a quick kiss from her cherry lips.

"Yes!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes!"

…

About an hour later, Stefan and Elena rested on top of the comforter of his silky bed. After quickly washing away the makeup and changing into her pajamas, she ended up back in Stefan's room, silently beside him as he finished writing in his journal.

Stefan let Elena rest her head on his shoulder as his heart spilled onto the pages through his elegant penmanship. She almost felt as if she could fall asleep in this incredible moment, but Elena didn't dare take her eyes away from what Stefan was writing.

"My name's in here a lot," she whispered, glancing up at him. Stefan smiled shyly and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I have a lot to say about you," he said softly. "No need to worry, Miss Gilbert, you have _raving _reviews from me." He chuckled softly and Elena cuddled a little closer, feeling comfort in Stefan's arms.

"I can see that. You really had that much fun tonight?" she asked as she softly ran her finger along the words on the journal, careful not to smudge the ink.

"All in thanks to you," Stefan commented, catching her hand that was against the journal with his own to bring it to his velvety lips. She closed her eyes as he spoke to her. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Elena. It will be one that I will never forget."

Elena smiled and kept her eyes closed, enjoying Stefan's melodic voice that filled her senses. She could feel him shift just a bit as he moved to set the diary on the bedside table. She could hear the soft _click _of the lamp turning off, followed by that sense of safe darkness. A darkness she wanted to fall into forever.

Finally, she gave in to much needed sleep, the incredible feel of Stefan's arms around her never fading. That night, she dreamed of him.

.

_Elena walked through the grassy meadow, her pajama pants brushing against the ground as she made her way to a figure on the other end. It was Stefan. He was waiting for her anxiously._

_ Standing tall, dressed in a blazer, dress pants, and white gloves, he appeared in view. It was then that she realized what time period he was dressed for._

_ 1864._

_ "Stefan?" she whispered hesitantly, slowly lifting her hand in mid air. A slight smile curled on his lips as he raised his hand also and placed his fingers in between hers, entwining their hands. It was a perfect fit, as usual._

_ "We don't have much time," he said sadly, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I just need you to promise me you'll be safe when you wake up."_

_ She gazed at him, baffled, until she made the connection. Those words were far too familiar and she suddenly realized exactly _who _she was talking to._

_ Stefan… the man who shared every memory with her, the person who had over 100 years of knowledge was standing in front of her, holding her hand. Her heart skipped a beat and she instantly flung herself on him, loving the way his arms instantly wrapped around her._

_ Even in her dreams, he still smelled like waterfalls and cologne. _

_ "Stefan," she pleaded. "I'm so sorry about what happened with Damon… I need you to hear me and believe me when I tell you that it meant nothing. I'll never forgive myself for it and…"_

_ "Shhh," he cut her off and soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. "We have a lot to talk about, and we'll have time to do that. I love you."_

_ "I love you too," she muttered back, pulling away to gaze into his eyes. "All of you."_

_ Stefan smiled lightly at her words but arched a brow, absently twirling a strand of her dark hair through his fingers. "All of me?"_

_ She chuckled. "You when you were human… It's kind of funny just how much you really haven't changed over the years. Your heart is still the same."_

_ He pulled her even closer and stole a soft kiss from her lips. "No matter what decade or state of mind I'm in, I'll always be in love with you. It seems my heart was yours before I even met you."_

_ She grinned and ran her fingers through _his _hair now, loving the fact that although his words would have sounded cliché to anyone else, they were perfect to her. _

_ "We're running out of time," Stefan said urgently, a frown settling onto his features, shattering their gentle moment. "Elena, I need you to stay safe. There's danger headed your way… dark danger, and you need to be protected. I'll find a way. I promise… I'll find a way."_

_ She was going to ask what kind of danger she was in, but he was already fading._

_._

Elena's eyes shot open in the darkness and she gasped at the most realistic dream she'd ever had. Her fingers still tingled where Stefan's had been in the dream, and his words haunted her. Was she really in danger?

She wasn't sure, and that scared her. But for the moment, she couldn't let it bother her; that's what she told herself. She simply moved even closer to a now sleeping Stefan and took in his homey scent, smiling softly.

_"No matter what decade or state of mind I'm in, I'll always be in love with you. It seems my heart was yours before I even met you."_

Those words lingered in Elena's mind and filled her with warmth and safety as she finally drifted off to sleep in his protective arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked the chapter! We finally learned Charlotte's intentions and that James actually is on Team Stefan—LOL! And yes, Stefan visiting Elena's dream was him contacting her from 1864… That will be explained later on. Sorry this update took me longer than usual… I was SUPER busy this week with the holiday (Happy late Thanksgiving!) <strong>_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter: what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen next! You all know how much every single one means to me :)**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	12. Chapter 12

_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
><em>To fall?<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt<em>  
><em>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
><em>waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darling, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

_I will be brave_  
><em>I will not let anything <em>  
><em>Take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath, <em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_.  
><em>

"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Stefan's eyes shot open with a sharp gasp. It took him a long moment to take in his surroundings and realize exactly where he was. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the crisp air bringing him back to reality.

"Did it work?"

James's smooth voice was sharp, and Stefan turned his head to the blond vampire, his emerald eyes so dilated that only a small band of green light shone on the outline of his pupils, like a sun in eclipse. "Yes," he breathed happily, a grin on his lips. "I saw her."

James raised an eyebrow and sighed. "That's great, Loverboy. Did you give Elena the message?"

"Of course," Stefan replied seriously. "I just hope she was listening." An eerie chill rushed up his spine at the thought of Elena being in danger. "Can I warn her again?"

James sighed and slowly nodded. "I cast the spell so that you two can share dreams every night."

He smiled softly in gratitude at the vampire, so thankful that he'd be given this small pleasure when he felt as if he'd been only surrounded in endless pain for the past few weeks. He moved up to a sitting position and pressed his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "I should go," Stefan muttered, his gaze lingering on the sun setting in the pink horizon. "It's getting late. I have to get back to Katherine…" With those words, he quickly rose to his feet.

Before Stefan could run off, James abruptly grabbed him by the arm, his grey eyes stern and serious. "Be careful around Katherine, Stefan. You're not gonna be yourself. It's not real. Remember that. _It's not real._"

.

.

.

_They met in their meadow once again._

_With a long, relaxed breath, Elena and Stefan both opened their eyes at the same time. He was behind her, his arms tightly around her, his chin resting on her right shoulder. Elena's back was pressed up against his chest, and she couldn't help but close her eyes again at the simple perfection of this silent moment._

_ "I've been waiting all day for this," he whispered into the portal of her ear. Elena smiled lightly and slowly brought her hand up to run her fingers through his soft, chestnut hair._

_ Her lips parted in awe when she realized the feel of his gentle curls in the spaces between her fingers matched her memory perfectly. "Why does this feel so _real, _Stefan?" she asked timidly. _

_ "Because it is," was his reply. "In a way."_

_ She was about to question him further, when another thought tugged at her mind. With great hesitance, Elena dropped her hand and turned around to meet his wondrous eyes. Tonight, they were a vibrant forest green, with their usual scattered specks of gold. She never really could tell what color eyes he had. _

_ "You told me that I'm in danger," she started. "How?"_

_ Those forest green eyes of his darkened with despair. And so, as quickly and briefly as he could, Stefan explained everything to Elena._

_ Just as he finished and all of the information was sinking in, Stefan faded and Elena woke with a jolt._

…

Elena sat up and gasped. Stefan's hand that was gently grasping her hand fell limply to his side, which instantly roused him also. When he realized what was happening, he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her, concern filling his heavy-lidded gaze almost instantly. His head sleepily fell on her shoulder and he yawned. Elena couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips at the adorable sight. "I'm sorry I woke you," she chuckled, lightly running her slender fingers up and down the inside of his arm.

"Are you alright?" Stefan mumbled, her touch only making him feel more serene.

Elena sighed and shrugged her shoulders worriedly. "I don't know." Stefan frowned at her words and lifted his head to place light kisses over her shoulder.

"Bad dream?" he asked, now fully awake.

"No," she replied quickly, her lips forming a gentle smile. "A really good one, actually. But I, uh… I have a bad feeling. I know Damon's been avoiding us because of everything and I know he's been hiding out at the grill… We need to go talk to him. Something really bad is going to happen, Stefan, and we need all the help we can get."

He fretted deeply and nodded, reluctantly unwrapping his arms from her waist. "Let's go now, darling."

Elena paused for a moment and giggled. She looked at Stefan through her long lashes with a gentle smirk. "_Darling_?" She could see his cheeks turning red at her questioning gaze and Elena had to smile. Stefan Salvatore was _blushing. _She had to admit that the soft, human side of him only made her love him more.

"Yes, Darling," he replied dramatically, raising his chin. Elena laughed and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips that left her wanting another. "My _dashing, dearest, darling _Elena!" Stefan's eyes now filled with happiness as he joked with her and enjoyed every moment of her response. He decided then that listening to Elena laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"You're crazy!" She teased with a playful roll of the eyes. He laughed and shrugged, pulling her close once again. Her giggling grew even louder as he did so, placing teasing kisses along her face.

"You do _crazy _things to me, _darling!" _Then, his kisses reached her lips and she instantly knotted her fingers in Stefan's messy hair to keep him in place. She could feel him smile against her lips and immediately give in to the electrifying passion only they shared. Her eyes drifted closed and she could practically see fireworks, as cliché as it was. Although Stefan was soft and gentle, his kisses were full of a searing desire that always had her seriously questioning just how important breathing was. She'd happily give up air if it meant that she wouldn't have to pull away.

Unfortunately, they both came to their senses when she absolutely _needed _oxygen, and quickly decided that they needed to go to the grill and meet Damon before he left. Very, very reluctantly, they separated to get ready and met downstairs a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked, handing Elena her car keys. She sighed and stepped up on her tip-toes to him to give him one more stolen kiss that ended up leaving them both breathless.

"Yes," she answered and finally got serious. She took Stefan's hand and held on tightly. "Let's go."

The second they opened the door, they both knew it was a mistake.

Stefan, whose expression had been loving and soft, became pensive the second they walked to the porch. He let go of Elena's hand with a desperate intake of breath and clutched his head as a sharp jolt of pain surged through it.

"Stefan!" she shouted urgently, placing a hand on his back as he leaned against the side of the house. He tried to respond but couldn't, tried to tell her to run, but the pain was becoming overwhelming.

"Watch out!" he barely gasped, staring at something beyond her. She looked at Stefan in confusion and turned around quickly, ready to defend herself, but it was too late. Elena was met with the unfamiliar chilling blue eyes of Charlotte Petrova.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know this chapter was really short, but I hope you liked it! Ah, things are really getting intense now! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Every review means so much to me, and you all know about how you inspire me to post as soon as possible!**_

_**Please comment tell me what you're thinking of this story :)**_

_**Thanks! Xoxo,**_

_**Sara**_


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's sight was surprisingly clear when her eyes opened, though she closed them almost instantly due to the bright sky blaring into her vision. She reached around her and realized she was surrounded by high grass and a warm sun. She clutched her chest and looked around swiftly for something, _anything _to show her where she was.

Finally, with a deep breath, Elena realized she was in a dream. She was in her meadow… her and _Stefan's _meadow. But where was he?

Mind reeling, Elena scrambled to her feet and almost tripped when she got up. "Stefan?" she whispered, turning around over and over again, hoping to see him approaching her somewhere off in the faded horizon. Panic filled her chest when she realized he was nowhere to be found. "_Stefan!"_

Almost by some crazy miracle, just then, Elena could see Stefan's silhouette approaching from the horizon in the distance . Not even bothering to make her own presence known, she ran to him as fast as she possibly could, flinging herself into his arms desperately. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled the sweet aroma that emitted from his skin, trying to commit the homey scent of waterfalls and wisdom and his subtle cologne to memory.

Stefan tightly circled his arms around Elena as he buried his face in her hair. "The spell… once I fall asleep, I _stay _asleep until I absolutely have to go. I've been waiting here for you… But you didn't show up. I didn't know what happened to you." His usually steady voice cracked slightly when he spoke. Stefan pulled away quickly to place desperate kisses on Elena's lips, all over her face. She couldn't fight the tears that spilled over her eyes when she realized just how _afraid _he was. He knew something was wrong. She had to step away for a moment to just stare at Stefan in wonder.

Slowly, Elena began to trail her fingers along his inhumanly gorgeous face, starting at those crimson-stained lips of his, lips that she knew like the back of her hand. Then, her fingertips slid over Stefan's chiseled jaw and she could feel him clench and unclench it beneath her touch, a nervous habit he had formed over the years. With a sad expression, Elena wondered if this was the last time she'd ever really get to look at him.

"I'm scared to wake up, Stefan," she whispered brokenly. Her brown eyes came in contact with his hazel ones and she could see the confusion in them. "We walked outside and then… I don't know what happened. I saw these blue eyes and then I blacked out." She shivered.

Stefan's eyes went wide with alarm. "It's happening," he gulped. "Elena, you have to stay strong…" His gaze filled with helplessness, for he knew there was nothing he could do to save her. "I'm so sorry I can't be there for you."

She frowned at Stefan's words and pulled him close. "You are there for me. Remember what you told me? You'd always love me, no matter what decade your mind is in. So you're there. We're still a team. We'll still get through this together."

He gave her a halfhearted smile and suddenly realized their dream was fading, his golden heart lurching in dread. "I know you can get through this. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. I love you so much." Stefan barely got out those last words before fiercely crushing his lips against Elena's, fearing that one of them would not make it out of this alive.

Just when she started kissing back, her eyes drifted open and Elena was roused painfully from her slumber.

.

.

.

Elena groaned in pain when her eyes slowly drifted open. A dull ache was pulsing from the back of her head and she felt as if every single thought was weighted down in lead. Her cheek was pressed up against something unpleasantly cold, and it took her a long while to realize that it was a concrete floor. Very slowly, she sat up.

Her vision was extremely blurry at first, though it quickly cleared and the very first thing that registered in her hazy mind was _red_. The floor was covered in a sheet of glistening crimson. She gasped and ran her hand along the shiny liquid, still in a daze. _Blood_, her instincts were telling her, causing her heart to drop; Elena wondered just how badly she was injured.

But as her gaze trailed across the room, Elena realized that none of it was her blood.

It was _Stefan's._

There he was, discarded on the other end of the room like a used napkin, his body completely limp, limbs twisted at unnatural angles. His face was a ghastly pale and dried blood had collected around a huge gash on his head, making his usually light chestnut hair ominously darker.

The grievous sight of Stefan was what brought Elena to her senses.

Hurriedly, she rushed to his side. _Oh god, _she kept thinking over and over again, her heart practically racing out of her chest. _Don't be dead… Please don't be dead…_

To Elena's relief, shallow and ragged breaths escaped from Stefan's mouth in pants and she turned him over quickly so that his head was resting in her lap. Her heart broke when she really got a good look at his face: his complexion chalky from blood loss, his mouth a deadly red from coughing up his own blood, and those eyes –those lively eyes of his–, were distant and unseeing. It sent a chill up her spine.

Just then, the clicking of heals could be heard against the concrete floors, and Elena lifted her head. Standing above her was a smirking Charlotte, whose midnight hair flowed past her waist. "Good morning," she cooed. Her silky voice made Elena cringe.

"What did you do to him?" Elena demanded angrily, nodding down to Stefan in her lap.

Charlotte rolled her icy eyes and crouched down so that she could run her long fingernails lightly over Stefan's damaged face. "Beautiful, isn't he?" she whispered to Elena, that snide smirk still perfectly in place. "I told him that too."

Elena's face twisted in fury and hatred and she slapped Charlotte's hand away. The snarky vampire chuckled at Elena's response and stepped back again. "He saw you passed out over there… and he just kind of flipped out. Tried to fight, and I'll tell you, it was impressive for a little while. Then I got bored and just finished him off. But don't worry," Charlotte chided. "I decided not to kill him, so he can watch you die."

Elena froze upon hearing those words and suddenly snapped. Lightly, she set Stefan down on the floor as if he would break if she was any rougher. With a newfound confidence fueled by her love and rage, Elena stood up so that she was now level with Charlotte, their faces inches away.

The resemblance was uncanny, Elena realized. The only real difference between them was the bitterness twisted in Charlotte's beautiful face and those unnatural blue eyes that had the ability to haunt anyone's dreams for decades. "You must be Charlotte," she said levelly. "The… _bitch _who sent my boyfriend back to 1864 so he could feel lost and alone. The bitch who decided that Stefan wouldn't love me if he didn't remember me. Well let me tell you something… You're a fool, Charlotte. Because when nothing makes sense, Stefan is the one thing that makes everything snap into place. No matter who he is or what he knows he's done, when I'm with him, none of that matters! Whether he's seventeen or a hundred and seventeen, he'll always be mine. Whether he's dying or high on blood, he'll _always _protect me. Always. And nothing, not even _death_ can take that away from us. So go ahead, kill me right now. Let's see you try and get away with it."

Charlotte arched a brow and paused for just a moment, and then, as if on cue, was pushed against the closest wall by a very weak Stefan in her moment of distraction. He had just enough strength to twist her arm and then collapsed again, but then someone else suddenly appeared to take his place.

James, with his ash blonde hair falling into his eyes, held Charlotte in an iron grip against the wall. Struggling but still having the upper hand, he turned his head to yell to Elena.

"Get him out of here," he demanded urgently and nodded to Stefan. "Heal him… Then you'll be able to bring him home."

Though Elena didn't recognize him or even fully understand the second half of what he said, she followed James's orders and got out as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, I don't know about this chapter. Not much romance, I know… But I really wanted to update tonight. What do you think James meant?**_

_**There's only a few chapters left of this story! Ahhh :( it's going to be sooo sad to end this! I'm sorry if this seemed lacking of details close to the end… it's past midnight and I feel like I hit a wall- I'm sooo tired! LOL! **_

_**I promise that the next chapter will be almost COMPLETELY full of Stelena goodness! And that it will be better quality.**_

_**Did you like it? Please comment so I'll feel inspired to get the next chapter up. Like I said, I promise it'll be much better!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Sara **_


	14. Chapter 14

_You've got to believe me, When I say I'll follow you  
>Through the depths of higher water<em>,_  
>I'll wait till you come around, till you find yourself in you<br>Till you find that there is no one who could love you  
>more than me.<em>

_And I'll wait till I'm your last memory and I_  
><em>Hold you till you fall in love.<em>

_Cause I'll be here when you come around_  
><em>I'll never be the one to<em>  
><em>Put you out or put you down<em>  
><em>Your life will never be the same<em>  
><em>When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,<em>  
><em>Somehow<em>  
><em>I'll be here when you come around<em>

_.  
><em>

"When You Come Around" by Stars Go Dim

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up to the sound of Elena's desperate voice giving him adamant requests that just cluttered in his head. The next thing he recognized was the rich, potent taste flowing onto his tongue: blood. Elena's blood. Without even thinking, he began to swallow, allowing the warmth and power to nourish him and momentarily envelop him in its surreal perfection.<p>

"Yes," he could hear her breathe in relief. "Yes, Stefan… _drink._" He followed her orders for a few needy moments, but turned his head when he felt that Elena had had enough. He kept his eyes closed as the power surged through him and healed his gaping flesh slowly and painlessly.

"Did we get her?" Stefan mumbled softly as his mental coherency began to return. With Elena's help, he sat up on the leather couch and took in the room. They were in the parlor, which looked just as normal as it had a few hours ago when they were last there.

"Not sure yet," Elena started. "We got help. Are you okay?" Her main concern at the moment was on Stefan, for he had risked his own life and health in order to help her escape. She could give her gratitude to the mysterious blond man later, in hopes that he would return alive. Her stomach twisted at the thought of her and Stefan's savior dying after this bloody fight.

"I think so," Stefan said with a sad smile. The color was finally regaining in his cheeks, and those hauntingly deep circles under his eyes were beginning to fade. His eyes, which had previously been dark and void of life, were once again converted to a vivid green. "Are _you _alright?"

Elena sighed and nodded slowly, clasping Stefan's hand with her own. "I thought you were dead. I was so scared." Her voice quivered and she could feel her chest pang with an ache of longing desperation as she recalled everything that rushed through her when she saw her loving, innocent Stefan lying crumpled on the concrete, his blood staining the floor. "Then you suddenly got up and had Charlotte against the wall… my god. She could have killed you. I was so worried. How did you do it?" She ran her free hand through her smooth hair and exhaled deeply.

Stefan frowned and pulled Elena close to him, for he knew the simple act always gave her comfort. The second his strong arms circled around her, she nuzzled her face into his chest and never wanted to move. When she was close to Stefan, the warmth of his body against hers was enough to actually make her feel safe, feel loved, feel protected. She whimpered when she couldn't get entirely close enough and slid into his lap. In response, Stefan began to rub Elena's back beneath her shirt, the soothing strokes of his gentle fingers forcing her to relax. Placing his lips on her shoulder in feather-light kisses, he said, "I'm not sure… I didn't have any mental clarity, but I had a feeling, a _bad _feeling. And I acted on instinct. Maybe it's because my father taught me to always save my damsel in distress."

Elena chuckled lightly at Stefan's teasing and playfully nudged his shoulder with her own. "I was _not _in distress. I started to fight back, but then _someone _had to steal my thunder." She glanced up at him through her long lashes, a smile arising on her lips when she realized he was jokingly scoffing at her words. "What?" she demanded with a giggle. Elena loved the way Stefan could magically change the mood in a room from being stressful and serious to loving and carefree within a matter of minutes.

"I wasn't stealing your thunder," he replied simply and placed a gentle kiss on her grinning lips. "I was simply protecting the woman I love."

Elena smiled for a second at the sweetness of the moment, until she suddenly realized what exactly he had said. She froze for a brief moment before looking into Stefan's hazel eyes, which now shone with timid anxiety. "You… you love me?" She was bewildered in the best way; she hadn't heard those words from him in weeks, and it felt incredible.

Stefan averted his gaze under the intensity of Elena's stare and smiled nervously. She could feel his hand that was clasped in hers begin to tremble lightly and noticed the color that rushed to his cheeks. It was then that she realized exactly why he was so fearful: she was his first love. With a gentle touch, Elena cupped Stefan's cheek and turned his head back to face her, so that his eyes were in contact with hers. He exhaled shakily and timidly smiled. "Yes. I do." His voice shook, though it grew in confidence with his next words. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

Elena's heart soared when those words reached her ears. Without hesitation, she grabbed his face and met his lips in a gentle yet searing kiss. Stefan instantly got lost in the incredible, soft feel of her lips but quickly pulled away, for he had more to say.

"I do not really know how it happened," he started to explain. "I came here lost and confused… But you were there for me throughout it all. It didn't make any sense to me; I just couldn't comprehend why you were so willing to help me when I was such a burden. Then, I kissed you, and it all just snapped into place. I _understood. _I never really knew exactly what love was until I fell for you. You helped me find myself. You _found _me, Elena Gilbert. And my heart will eternally be yours for that."

Stefan smiled softly and kissed Elena's hand gently. Her heart raced at his words and she held him closely against her, knowing that she didn't even need to respond. Their arms tightly around one other was enough. But then, Stefan uncomfortably shifted beneath her and Elena furrowed her brows in worry. She glanced up at Stefan and a look of confusion came across his previously relaxed features.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Stefan swallowed. "I feel strange. I can't explain it. My head feels… light." He glanced down at Elena in concern and she sat up a little straighter to look into his eyes.

Her mind scrambled to find an explanation, until she finally remembered something Stefan had told her in their shared dreams. "Oh my god," she whispered in realization, her chocolate eyes meeting his. "It's time."

"What do you mean?"

Elena's eyes widened. "Stefan, you told me that you love me," she explained slowly, still trying to believe it herself. Her heart jumped in a mixture of despair and longing. "The spell's breaking… It's time for you to go home."

His face dropped and then filled with shock. "Back to 1864…"

Elena frowned and once again snuggled closely into Stefan's arms, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Finally, his arms circled around her waist and Elena desperately moved as close to him as she could, resting her head against his chest to hear the steady heartbeat. "You won't remember me," she said sadly, still trying to move closer while she thought of all of the information that had been given to her in her shared dreams. "To prevent the future from being changed, you'll be sent back to 1864 a few days before any of this even started."

A shudder went through Stefan's body, causing Elena to look up at him worriedly. She then noticed the glassy redness of his eyes and slowly ran her fingertips along his cheekbones. The simple act was enough to make the silent tears begin to spill from Stefan's cheeks and her heart broke at the sight. With shaking hands, Elena held Stefan's face and kissed away his salty tears, trying to comfort him as best as she could while he tried to stay strong. If he could have, he would have begged for a few more minutes with Elena, but they were both well aware of the fact that their time was running out.

"I love you," he breathed. "I love you so much. Don't forget me, Elena."

With that, Elena could also feel herself crying. She pulled her lips away from his face, gazing into his endless green eyes that now glistened with love, and softly ran her finger along the edge of his hairline. Her forehead rested against his. "I love you too, Stefan. I won't forget. I promise, I'll never forget."

He could feel his mind fading, though he refused to give in just yet. The tears continued to fall, and at this point, he no longer cared about how vulnerable he was to her. "Thank you… for giving my heart something to look forward to."

Elena's nose touched Stefan's. He could feel her sweet breath against his lips when she said, "You're welcome."

Stefan wouldn't let himself blink, afraid that if he did it would be one second wasted where he could have been gazing at her. He opened his mouth to speak and his bottom lip quivered, though the corners of his mouth suddenly turned up in a smile. "I'll see you in one hundred and forty-five years."

Elena laughed breathlessly. "I'll see you then." Ever so gently, she caressed his face, running the pads of her fingertips over his forehead. She knew that he was fighting it now for every remaining moment, which made her heart break for him. "Close your eyes." He followed her orders reluctantly. "I love you, Stefan," she said finally.

Stefan smiled just a bit in response, his mind drifting farther and farther away every single second. A single tear slid down Elena's cheek as she leaned forward and met her lips to his one last time before he was completely gone.

When Elena pulled her lips away, she gazed at Stefan's face. Now, here he sat, with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as if he was peacefully asleep. His face was smudged with blood, but beneath the grime, he was just a seventeen year old boy wanting nothing more than to love and to be loved. He was a seventeen year old boy who had made mistakes and learned from them over his years, a seventeen year old boy who became a vampire and had to learn to live with the consequences that hunger had always carried. But yet, through all of the bloodlust, he had found one true reason for life, and that was to love. He was a seventeen year old who had lived for 145 years, but never once forgot how to love. And now, she had seen that even in death, Stefan's heart was just as pure as it had been when he was human.

He _loved _her and she loved him, more than she ever thought possible. And now she really did understand exactly what he meant when he told her he'd always love her no matter what decade his mind was in.

His heart was made for hers.

And though she would miss the human Stefan that she had gotten the pleasure of knowing and loving, Elena knew that she'd still be seeing him every day from now on. Human or vampire, he was the same person. He was _Stefan. _Her Stefan, who loved her unconditionally and to the ends of the earth.

Just as Elena was thinking about this with an absent smile on her face, Stefan's eyes slowly drifted open and for the first time in weeks, she was met with those familiar, wise –but loving nonetheless- eyes that made her heart jump for joy: bright green eyes that were full of an undeniable love and awe, eyes that she had been seeing in her dreams every night.

"Elena?" he barely got out. It was clear that he was wondering if this could be real.

In response, with her body teeming with love, relief, and _happiness_, she crashed her lips against his in a welcoming kiss that made her pulse rush and heart burst.

He was home. Stefan was finally home.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! So, Stefan is finally back in the present day! As promised, this chapter was ALL Stelena! I must say, I'm totally gonna miss 1864 Stef! This story is going to end in about 2 chapters, which is going to be soo sad for me! :(**_

_**Next chapter will also have a lot of Stelena (obviously :P) so stay tuned-haha!**_

_**Please review! Every comment means the world to me and inspires me to update as soon as I possibly can!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_  
><em> Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside<em>  
><em> Share with me the secrets that you kept in<em>  
><em> Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside<em>

_ And your slowly shaking finger tips_  
><em> Show that you're scared like me so<em>  
><em> Let's pretend we're alone<em>  
><em> And I know you may be scared<em>  
><em> And I know we're unprepared<em>  
><em> But I don't care<em>

_I was born to tell you I love you_  
><em> Isn't that a song already?<em>

.

Song: "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Charlotte snarled viciously as she pinned James to the ground. The concrete cracked from the contact of his body roughly crashing into it, though the pain did not blind him; it only infuriated him more. With his violence fueled by his anger, James kneed her in the stomach so hard that he could see the corners of her lips redden with her own blood. A sadistic grin curled onto his lips and he charged again. Charlotte was back on her feet before he could even get to her.<p>

Her body collided with his when he was against the wall once again. She held him in place with a harsh glare that could make a dead man turn over in his grave. James swallowed thickly as the look in the Petrova vampire's icy eyes reminded him once again of exactly how many centuries she had over him. "I'll give you a choice right now, James," she whispered so softly that it was suffocating. James cringed when he could feel her breath against his cheek and her slender fingers running up his chest, right where his heart was.

"I don't want a choice," he spat venomously. He wanted her dead. As soon as possible.

Charlotte frowned playfully and slid her hand under his shirt. Her fingers were cold and probing as they trailed over the skin and bones protecting his heart. She quickly figured out where his ribs ended in the middle of his chest, threateningly pressing her fist against the possible place of entry. James gasped. "Shame," Charlotte cooed. "I was even considering taking your curse away from you. You'd like that, wouldn't you, J?"

His eyes hardened. "It's not a curse. I can live with it and keep it a secret."

Charlotte smirked and kept her fist against his smooth skin, an action to let him know that she was the one in control. "But aren't you tired of other vampires using you as soon as they find out? It kind of sucks, Jamie. You'll never be able to love another vampire because as soon as she finds out she'll want you to…"

James abruptly cut her off. "I'll figure it out."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, no, J, you won't." Her sinister voice was full of mischief and it made James, one of the strongest vampires to ever set foot in the town of Mystic Falls, tremble. "You betrayed me," Charlotte continued. "Do you know what happens to traitors? Why don't I show you, hmmm?"

Her eyes were cold and James could feel her slide her hand out from under his shirt. She brought her hand back, gaining momentum for the moment she would rip his heart out, and James thought there was absolutely no way out…

But he was not the one to get killed.

Suddenly the disturbing sound of a scream and an unmistakable, eerie twist filled the dark room. Then Charlotte, her icy eyes full of surprise and a newfound anger, suddenly collapsed to the floor, unmoving. James's eyes widened in shock and he glanced down at her, only to realize there was now a gaping, bleeding hole in her back.

Hesitantly, James turned his attention back to Charlotte's killer, and his gray eyes lit up in relief when he recognized him.

There Stefan stood, his arm now covered up to the elbow in fresh blood: Charlotte's. When she was speaking with James, Stefan had appeared behind her and reached into her back, twisting her heart to the point of her painful demise. Now, he breathed heavily as he just stared at her limp body. His hair was matted with his own dried blood from earlier in the day, and his white T-shirt was stained crimson from a mix of his own blood and now Charlotte's.

"Hey," Stefan breathed.

James sighed and chuckled, still shocked from everything that had happened so quickly. "Which Stefan am I talking to?"

"The real one," he said with a nod. James finally came back to his senses and grinned.

"Nice to see you back in the right time period."

Then, both Stefan and James turned their head when another soft pair of footsteps padded across the concrete. Elena timidly approached, her eyes wide, but a polite smile present on her lips. She quickly made her way over to Stefan, entwining their fingers together. His demeanor instantly softened as Elena leaned into him, making James grin.

When her true Stefan came back, Elena was enthralled. She had kissed him in a passionate greeting, but they did not get to reunite in the way they had imagined. They spoke a bit, and kissed some more, touched, laughed. But Elena quickly remembered the blond man back in the concrete room and hurriedly told Stefan about it as soon as it came to her thoughts. Without a single comment, they both had rushed to his feet and gone back –thanks to Elena's directions. Both Stefan and Elena knew that they would reunite officially as soon as everything had finally been put to a stop.

"You must be the guy Stefan was telling me about in our shared dreams. Thank you for that, by the way," Elena said with a grin. It was clear that she didn't want to mention the body lying a few feet away from them.

"I'm James," he bowed dramatically. "Pleasure. And don't even mention it."

Elena shook his hand, but arched a brow at the blond vampire. "When you told me to leave and cure Stefan, how did you know? I mean you told me I'd be able to bring him home… and I did. But I just don't get how you knew he would tell me that he loved me right then."

Stefan smiled softly, bringing his lips to the top of Elena's head in a gentle kiss.

"I didn't need to," James explained pleasantly. He looked between the two of them, making note of the euphoric glimmer in Stefan's eyes and the way he couldn't keep his hands off of Elena. It was clear that he had missed her terribly. "When he pushed Charlotte away from you, he risked his own life to save you. That act was enough to show his love for you. Once that happened, it took the spell about an hour to actually begin to work. So, even if he hadn't told you that, he'd still be back by now. It's kind of funny, how stuff like that works. He still got his chance to say it."

Elena grinned warmly and leaned closer to Stefan. "I'm glad you did," she whispered up at him.

"Wish I could remember it," he answered sadly.

Elena frowned a bit at this but simply held Stefan closer as they walked towards the back door that led to the sunny day. James recognized the way Stefan ran his thumb over the daylight ring that once again fit on his finger perfectly after 100 years of wear. He glanced up at the sun and sighed. No longer did the day warm him to the soul, but simply reflect off of his aura and onto Elena, who was so vibrantly beautiful under the blue sky. His fingers absently played with the ends of her coffee hair, a habit that he had formed around her after almost a year with her.

Finally, it was Stefan's turn to speak to James. "What are you going to do now?"

James smiled and squinted up at the sun. His lapis bracelet glittered in the light, the oceanic silver flecks in the stone matching his eyes almost perfectly. He smiled. "Take advantage of my freedom. See the world, I guess."

Stefan smiled softly. "You know you're always welcome here if you ever just need friends."

James's eyes shone with gratitude, his mouth opening but closing as he pondered something for a long moment. He glanced between Stefan and Elena discreetly, his mind beginning to race at his sudden thought.

Stefan continued to speak. "Thank you. For helping me, and Elena. I don't know how I can repay you for all you've done."

James bit on his bottom lip and finally sighed as he made his decision. "No, Stefan, thank _you. _You gave me the one thing I've been needing so badly for the past hundred years of my life: freedom, even friendship. Nothing could mean more to me. And for that, I'm going to repay you."

Elena glanced between them, puzzled. "How?"

James's bottom lip hesitantly quivered when he started to talk. "Charlotte put a curse on me. And for a long time I thought it was the worst thing in the world. You have no idea how many vampires tried to use me because of it. But… it's a gift too. And it's time I use it."

Stefan and Elena exchanged confused glances. James, with slow and steady steps, approached Stefan and placed his hand over the younger vampire's shirt. Stefan was about to question this, but James shook his head to silence him, his eyes drifting closed. He ordered Stefan to do the same, and he reluctantly followed.

James paid close attention to the steady heartbeat under his hand. He counted every _thump _of Stefan's pulse until it lulled him into a state of relaxation. With a deep breath, James concentrated all of his power on that one steady sound of Stefan's heartbeat, sending all of Stefan's power there in result. He could feel his heartbeat pick up as this happened and then with a slight push and all of the magic he could muster, James drew all of Stefan's inner power out, to the sunlight, causing them both to gasp at the feeling. Just as quickly as it had sped up, Stefan's pulse quickly slowed down until it was steady once again.

With a gradual movement, James removed his hand from Stefan's chest.

A peaceful yet tense silence filled the afternoon as Stefan stood completely still, shoulders rising and falling with every single breath.

Elena watched him, completely awestruck. Besides from the steady movement of his shoulders, Stefan was completely still, beautiful as a statue in a museum. His gaze was soft and she could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of a grin forming on his lips. Finally, Stefan's eyes opened with a look of strange wonder, and his gaze instantly locked with hers. There was a spark in his eyes that she had recognized before, but only briefly at a time. It was_ happiness_ and it gave her a strange sense of relief, though neither of them knew exactly what that glimmer in his green eyes were until James gave her a drastic order.

"Take his ring off of him."

Elena's eyes widened. "What? No!" Her heart fluttered with panic, for she knew what would happen if she did what James asked of her. The thought of losing Stefan just after she had gotten him back was enough to make her chest ache. James's expression did not change though, and suddenly a shocked recognition and… hopefulness appeared on Stefan's perfect features.

James repeated, "Take the ring off."

Elena swallowed nervously and reached for Stefan's hand. She furrowed her brows when she realized just how warm it felt under her touch. Terrified, she slid the ring off of her boyfriend's finger until it hit the grassy ground. She waited to hear the painful sear of Stefan's skin and was prepared to grab the ring again, but it never came.

Stefan was still standing beside her, as perfect as ever, unaffected by the sunlight dancing on his skin. His eyes widened, and Elena realized that that hopefulness inside of him was confirmed. He looked at his hands and then finally to the sun. "Oh my god…"

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she looked back to James.

James smiled and responded, though he didn't look away from Stefan. He didn't want to miss a moment of his reaction. "I know how much you love each other. How much he'd give anything to be with you…"

Elena still didn't understand.

James chuckled. "My curse… is that I'm the only person in the world who can turn vampires back into humans."

And although he still had more to say, and they didn't even get a chance to thank him, he was gone.

That was the last they ever saw of James, the mysterious blond vampire who had truly been their savior.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I know there was almost NO Stelena and I'm so sorry for that. I promise you, the next chapter will be ALL Stelena and I'm also going to make an epilogue which will be 100% Stelena also to make up for it. So, expect two more updates of this story. I'm sooo sad it's almost over!<strong>_

_** So… Stefan is human again! Tell me what you thought about that please! Do you like how James was the person who gave him his humanity?**_

_** Please, please review! You all inspire me more than words can DESCRIBE!  
>Promise, next chapter will be full of SE goodness :)<strong>_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Sara**_


	16. Chapter 16

_And now I'm feeling like forever_  
><em>Just showed up at my door<em>  
><em>I've got a little piece of heaven<em>  
><em>It's all mine to hold onto<em>

_What I'm trying to say_  
><em>In my own simple way<em>  
><em>Is I want you to be my last first kiss<em>  
><em>I want you to be my last first kiss<em>

_My heart, yes it's finally found_  
><em>Someone I can't live without<em>

_And I wonder what you're thinking_  
><em>Whenever you're not around<em>  
><em>Any secret I was keepin'<em>  
><em>I wanna tell you right now<em>

_And when I dream about tomorrow_  
><em>I've got you on my mind<em>  
><em>I am hopelessly devoted<em>  
><em>Just want you in my life<em>

Song: "Last First Kiss" By Ron Pope

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elena trailed her fingers over Stefan's comforter as she rested on his bed. She was absolutely _exhausted, _but she would not let herself get any sleep soon. Too many thoughts swam through her head, all circling around her boyfriend who was currently washing up in the bathroom. She could hear the water from the shower suddenly come to a stop, along with the squeaky creak of the faucet. Covered with blood and dirt, Stefan had wanted to take a shower. When he asked Elena if she wanted to join him, she shook her head and simply said no—even though all she wanted at the moment was him—, and that she needed to let all of the information sink in.

The man who shared Elena's most precious memories with her returned. Charlotte was dead. It was all over. James had left.

And, in the very end, the strangest, most incredible thing happened: Stefan turned human.

She still couldn't wrap her head around that information. It hadn't fully hit her yet. She couldn't even begin to imagine just how elated her boyfriend was now; after all, he had spent the past one hundred years loathing the monster that he thought was. Now, all of that pain and suffering could finally be stopped. Although the guilt would always be looming beside Stefan like a dark shadow, she knew that he was now well aware of the fact that he wasn't capable of such violence. A smile crept up on her lips as Elena cuddled up to his pillows, reveling in the sweet, intoxicating aroma that sang Stefan's name to all of her senses.

Elena's eyes drifted shut for a moment as she got lost in the softness of Stefan's pillows and the warm scent of comfort that emanated off of his sheets. She could hear his soft footsteps in the bathroom, though in her mind, she could feel him right next to her. The bed smelled exactly like him when she would bury her face in the crook of his neck, like his subtle cologne that was so light she could only smell it when she wanted to. She inhaled the sweet scent of a sunny day in springtime right after it rained, a wonderful scent that would envelop her whenever Stefan held her close.

She began to slowly doze off, imagining every little detail about her beloved Stefan: the way his lips tasted, the way _her _lips tasted after she kissed him, the way his muscles rippled under her touch… the way his arms felt when he held her against him…

Elena was almost completely asleep when Stefan walked out of the bathroom. His bare feet silently padded across the wooden floorboards as he made his way over to his dresser and pulled a shirt out from the top drawer. He had already put on a pair of shorts in the bathroom.

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the large wooden dresser, concentrating fully on every little sound that filled the room. Elena's barely audible breathing. The soft buzz of the air conditioner. Silence.

For the first time in over a century, the world was silent.

Stefan exhaled shakily and finally lifted his head to stare at himself in the mirror. When he saw himself, he realized he hadn't changed too much: he was still a seventeen year old with over a century of wisdom, a man still struggling with his guilt and his conscience. He had many regrets and made many mistakes that could not be undone.

But yet, when Stefan looked at his reflection, he no longer saw a monster. And _that _was enough to fill the gaping hole that had been eating at his soul for decades. Now Stefan could love freely, passionately, endlessly, and to the ends of the earth with his entire being. There was no need to hold anything back anymore. There was no threat, no agonizing control to fight with. For the past 145 years Stefan had been living in fear of his actions. Now, that was gone. A heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Then, Stefan turned away from the old mirror and made his way over to Elena, who was soundly asleep. He reveled in her beauty for a long moment before slowly grazing his fingers from the top of her hairline to the curve of her perfect mouth. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he finally concentrated on the one thing that mattered most: how he _felt. _

Yes, it was true that vampires had heightened emotions, and in a way, some of Stefan's inner thoughts and feelings did feel dulled now, as if they had been numbed from medication. Although he felt different and somewhat hazier, there was one emotion that continued to burn brightly within him, a simple spark that ignited a blazing fire in his heart.

Love.

Stefan had constantly been told that one of the best things about being a vampire was the strong, overwhelming ability to love to the fullest. Yet, when he had fallen for a human girl, though his thoughts circled around her, there was always a wall that Stefan felt was built up between them: humanity. Upon turning, there was always some small shred of humanity that was taken from him, a shred of humanity that he yearned to possess. The second someone became a vampire and had their first taste of human blood, they changed drastically. It was a part of that life.

No matter how hard Stefan had tried to break past this inner barrier in his heart, he physically wasn't human and found it to be impossible. He could never truly feel what he used to, though being with Elena always brought him one step closer. Now, there were no longer any walls to keep him away from her, and it felt… empowering and beautiful. His love for her only grew stronger, and he didn't even know that it could be possible.

With a soft grin, Stefan slid onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Elena's slim waist, pulling her against him. It seemed that the electrifying contact of his skin against hers was enough to rouse her, since she immediately made a soft whimpering sound that Stefan found to be adorable. She crinkled her nose and in her sleepy state, tried to turn her body to the other side, her face colliding with Stefan's chest. She made a content noise that he thought resembled a purr and tangled their legs together, cuddling even closer to him. He chuckled as Elena slowly realized exactly who she was next to, her eyes drifting open so that she could peek up at him through her long lashes. "Hi," she whispered.

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face with a gentle touch. "Sorry I woke you."

"No," she muttered, sitting up so that her back was resting against the headboard. She took Stefan's hand in hers and gazed at him with a look of curiosity. "I'm glad you did. How are you feeling?"

His glimmering eyes met hers briefly before he glanced down at their hands, momentarily distracted by the way it felt to untangle and entwine their fingers over and over again. "It feels amazing, Elena. I can't even begin to explain how incredible this is. I wish I could have said thank you to James before he left though." Stefan frowned a bit at his last sentence.

Using her free hand, Elena gently caressed the creases on his forehead until he relaxed again. "He knows," she said softly.

Stefan's lips turned up in that content grin once again and he momentarily stopped tangling and untangling their fingers to stare into her coffee eyes. "Now we can grow old together. You don't have to turn. You can grow up."

"We can grow up together." Elena closed her eyes and smiled, a loving grin of absolute perfection. She slowly placed her head on Stefan's shoulder, loving the way that his warm smell quickly wrapped around her and enveloped her in sweet serenity. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and giggled. "You smell like your shampoo."

"That would be because I just took a shower," he teased.

Elena smiled. "I like the way your shampoo smells." She looked up at him playfully and Stefan quickly returned the look.

He leaned in close to her so that his lips teasingly brushed against the shell of her ear. "Guess what?" he whispered to her, lightly tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear to make her shiver, her body flooding with delicious heat.

"What?" she barely got out. Stefan pulled her closer.

He nipped at her ear. "I like the way your shampoo smells too."

Elena laughed at his words, especially when she realized that after not seeing him for weeks, all they got to talking about was soap. Leaning in close, she placed a kiss on the edge of his mouth. "I think we're both sleep deprived."

Stefan chuckled. "I think so too… but I don't think I could even fall asleep right now if I tried."

Elena gazed up at her boyfriend and wrapped her legs around him to pull him even closer, her chest pressed up against his side. "Why's that?"

Letting out a pleasant sigh, Stefan ran his hand up and down Elena's back, the act relaxing and comforting her to the soul. "Because I missed you so much," he replied simply. Elena's gaze remained locked on him and she suddenly realized that his expression was becoming serious. "I'm scared that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up and you won't be in my arms anymore. I'm scared that if I even blink, everything will have been a dream. Because right now, this moment," his hold tightened around her, "feels too perfect to be real."

She blinked very slowly and rested her head against him. "It is, Stefan. I promise this is real." When she looked at his face again, she noticed that his tension hadn't eased, that his mind was somewhere far away as he thought about something. She knew exactly what was bothering him. "I shouldn't have kissed Damon back," Elena frowned.

Her words snapped Stefan back to reality, and he quickly turned his attention on her. Before he could get a word out, she continued. "It was a huge mistake. I still regret it every day… Not only because it was stupid of me, but because it broke your heart." She reached for his hand and held on as tightly as she possibly could. "When I heard you clear your throat and saw you, I hated myself. Then, when you left the boardinghouse, I wanted to chase you… but I didn't know where to go. And I was so scared, Stefan… I was so scared that I'd never see you again. I wouldn't have blamed you if you left town and never looked back, but…"

Elena didn't realize that her tears had started to spill onto his t-shirt. Stefan looked at her sadly and with understanding as her every word sunk in. His fingers found their way into her hair. "Elena…"

She sighed and looked up at him, a part of her wondering how she had ever gotten so lucky as to be with someone like him. There he was, staring at her with forgiveness and love, the look in his emerald eyes telling her how much he understood her.

But she still had more to say. "…But if you left, I'd feel so lost. Stefan, I made such a huge mistake. When I called you, I could hear you crying. I've never been more angry with myself. And when your line just went dead, I got so scared… I was terrified. I thought something had happened to you and I just kept thinking over and over again that if something did happen, I don't know how I'd live with myself."

Elena was now sobbing and trembling in Stefan's arms, and he simply held her close to him and cradled her against him, kissing her shoulder, her forehead. "Shhhh," he cooed. "I understand, Lena… I promise I do. You made a mistake, and I overreacted when I shouldn't have. But I'm not mad. I love you, and I know you love me too. And I'd never just leave you like that. I couldn't even if I tried."

She sighed and let his words sink in, causing her tears to stop. "I love you so much," she whispered against his chest. Elena expected that Stefan would probably bring up the fact that things happened between him and Katherine in 1864 due to compulsion and spells—he had already told her about this in their shared dreams—but to her pleasure, he didn't. In a way, she could relate to him because of it. She was not mad at Stefan for the things that happened while he was sent to 1864, and he was not mad at her. "Let's just put this all behind us, and start fresh," she suggested when her voice returned to normal. Elena loved the way that Stefan gave her a soft smile and ever so gently wiped away her tears using the pad of his thumb, still looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. To him, she was. "It's a new beginning for us, remember?"

"Absolutely." Stefan nodded and nuzzled Elena's neck. "Growing up together…"

He placed a soft kiss on her neck and she leaned into his touch. She added on. "Growing old together…" They could feel the mood in the room quickly turn back to that passionate atmosphere that they both loved so much as they got caught up in their own fantasy.

"Having a family," he whispered to her. Elena turned and kissed his cheek. She loved how all of his plans until the very end of time included them being together.

Elena playfully ran her foot up and down Stefan's leg. "Loving you…"

He briefly glanced at her before suddenly rolling on top of her, eliciting a surprised gasp from Elena. Stefan's mouth collided down on hers in a kiss so magical and hot that it could have made the world melt. "To have and to hold," he muttered, pulling away to place kisses along her neck. Elena's eyes drifted closed in bliss. Stefan continued to speak. "…For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer." Her heart skipped when she recognized his words.

Elena slowly grabbed the bottom of Stefan's shirt and pulled it off of him, throwing it to the side. They just gazed at each other for a long moment and smiled, an exchanged look that allowed them both to see into the depths of each others' souls. Elena said quietly, "In sickness and in health…"

Stefan kissed her again. "To love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Elena smiled against Stefan's lips and tangled her fingers in his silky chestnut hair. She forced herself to pull away, just an inch or two, and gaze into the endless pools of green that were Stefan's eyes. "Stefan Salvatore, are you asking me to marry you?" she asked with a laugh.

His lips trailed down her neck again and Elena's lids grew passionately heavy in response to his touch. "Yes. Will you marry me?" he pulled away and answered with a smile. "But of course I mean in a few years. After all, we still have some growing up to do."

Elena laughed in pure joy and responded with a simple nod before crashing their lips together once again, happily getting lost in him, the man who she would be in love with forever, the man who she was born to be with. And he happily got lost in her too, for she was the one woman who he would always love, no matter how many decades away his mind ever was from her. Elena Gilbert was the one person who Stefan's heart knew like the back of his hand.

And although the past few weeks had been full of insanity, in the end, it somehow brought them closer together.

They were Stefan and Elena. Elena and Stefan. Soul mates.

They were born in two different centuries, two completely different worlds, but they were made for each other.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**AN: Ahhhh this story is now over! OMG I can't believe it! How sad is that? Please please tell me what you thought of this! It would mean the world to me to hear what you've all thought of this story. I'll be posting an epilogue soon though, so be on the lookout for that. I guess you could say there's one update left. It'll take place a few years in the future :)**_

_**Let me know what you thought of this story! Your comments truly do make my day! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	17. Epilogue

_15 years later…_

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena both groaned as the alarm clock in the room beeped loudly, rousing them both from a deep sleep. Elena, whose back had previously been pressed tightly against Stefan's chest, turned her head with a whimper and buried it in his bare chest.<p>

With a drowsy sigh, Stefan reached over to stop the clock.

He glanced at the clock quickly, falling back against the pillows with a grunt. He let out a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. Elena's eyes were still closed when she cuddled up close and tangled her legs with him, the way it had been when they first woke up. "You set our alarm for 7 am?" he complained.

Elena's chocolate eyes finally opened so that she could glance up at Stefan with a gentle smirk. She had to admit, he looked adorable this morning; his hair was tousled every which way, his shirt was wrinkled, and his breathing was getting deeper and deeper once again…

Elena slapped his arm. "Don't fall back asleep!" Groaning, Stefan took the pillow that had been under Elena -before _he _had become her own personal pillow-, and threw it over his head. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at his action. "Come on, Stefan."

With a laugh, Stefan threw the pillow to the ground and quickly rolled on top of Elena, his lips finding her neck almost instantly to attack it with light kisses. "Mmm… sorry, Baby," he said quietly, his voice still full of exhaustion.

Elena giggled when Stefan's lips started to smother her neck, her hand moving up to tangle in the back of his messy hair. "Sure you are," she joked, allowing herself to quickly get caught up in the electrifyingly tender feel of Stefan's kisses; it was impossible not to after all. Her mind slowly began to drift, her body igniting with that unique fire that only Stefan could light. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly and she whined, her lips trembling in anticipation and desire for the moment that they would actually meet his. But just as his own lips began to slowly inch their way up her chin to the corner of her mouth, and his hands possessively roamed her body so that she was practically putty under him, he trailed his lips all the way back down to her neck. Elena growled, "Tease."

He laughed, a sinister, undeniably sexy laugh that made her feel like she was melting. "That's what you get for waking us up this early." He sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and she gasped, pulling at his hair desperately as she bit her lip.

"I… wanted to spend time with you… like this…," she breathed harshly, eyes closing in complete bliss. "Before Jacie... and… her brother woke up."

With those words, Stefan pulled away and rolled off of Elena so that he could get a good look at her. She gave him a slight glare at the loss of contact and eagerly moved as close to him as she possibly could, their bodies pressed tightly together. "Mmm, well in that case, I guess I'm glad." Smiling, Stefan grabbed Elena's hand that was resting on his hip and held it between them. Their fingers clasped perfectly in place, like two puzzle pieces, and he just looked at their hands for a long moment. Resting on Elena's fourth finger was a dazzling diamond ring and also a golden band that matched his own exactly. After going to college together –Elena got into Princeton and Stefan easily got in too-, they explored the world for a couple of years and finally got married when they were both 25. It had now been 15 years since Stefan had turned back into a human, and it was clear just how much it had changed him for the better. He no longer treated her like glass he feared he could break with one touch, and he had finally come to terms with the guilt that had been haunting him for over 150 years. Now, their life actually felt normal. To anyone who saw them, they truly were a dream come true: high school sweethearts with a love so deep that they couldn't leave each other just for a moment. But, it was more than that. They were two lovers from completely different lives, finally gifted enough to be able to fuse those different worlds into one. Two lovers who were so passionately and hopelessly crazy for each other that nothing could ever come between them, the kind of love that always felt too good to be real. But it was real alright… Nothing had ever felt more surreal and realistic at the same time.

Stefan grinned at her, those hazel endless hazel pools of his burning into her soul with an unexplainable love and desire. Leaning in close, his lips hardly brushing hers, he asked, "How much time do you think we have?"

"Well," Elena started, having trouble concentrating due to her husband's closeness. "Considering that it's Jacie's birthday, probably earlier than usual. And you know she always wakes Rob up too."

"So they'll probably be in here within the next twenty minutes," he chuckled. Elena nodded.

She rested her forehead against Stefan's and kissed him lightly. "That seems like a long time," she noted. Stefan's eyes lit up and he grinned brightly at her, his only response being the simple act of his lips crushing on hers. Fueled by his simple touch, she grabbed the back of his neck and circled her legs around him tightly, their bodies on fire in every single place their skin touched. It wasn't long before their sweet lip locks faded to much more heated kisses, involving hair pulling and desperate gasps for breath between kisses. They didn't want to pull away and were trying to avoid that as much as they possibly could.

Stefan and Elena didn't know how much later it was when they heard the soft pitter-patter of feet coming from the outside of their bedroom. Both pulling away with flushed faces and swollen lips, they exchanged a glance and quickly fell back on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

Very lightly, in walked in Jacqueline and Robert Salvatore. They stared at their parents for a long moment with youthful grins on their faces before moving to the foot of the bed. With her porcelain face shining with excitement and her green eyes glittering with joy, she helped her three-year-old brother up onto the bed. Never once losing her smile, Jacie pounced on Stefan. "Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!" she whispered loudly to him, jumping up and down. Rob followed his sister and pounced on Elena with a carefree giggle.

"Momma!" he shouted.

Elena and Stefan both opened their eyes at the exact same time. Stefan grinned at his beautiful daughter before tickling her sides, eliciting a squeal of joy from the little girl's lips. "Morning, princess," he said with a wide smile. "Guess whose birthday it is?"

Robert, instead of continuing to jump up and down, cuddled up to Elena's chest with wide brown eyes. "Me?" he asked timidly, looking at his father.

Elena placed a kiss on Robert's head and laughed. "No, Silly! Your birthday is in May!" Rob looked up to her with a dramatic pout and Stefan shook his head.

"Sorry, bud… we can't change your birthday." He glanced at Elena briefly, who was already gazing at him with a look of adoration. Although she absolutely loved the sight of Stefan while she was in his arms, nothing could compare to the way he looked while holding their child, their beautiful, incredible child. He was a great father –she always knew he'd be a great father- and she was just so thankful that he got a chance to be one.

"It's my birthday!" Jacie said to her mother happily. "I'm five! I'm five!"

Stefan kissed the top of Jacie's head. "Yes, it is. Anything you want to do today?"

The little girl's eyes widened with excitement and before Elena and Stefan could come up with any suggestions, she started naming endless destinations, from the moon, to Chucky Cheese, to Disney World…

Stefan and Elena simply smiled at each other and exchanged longing glances, a look that let them both know exactly what they were thinking. It was clear that they were both so thankful to be there, in that moment, with their wonderful children, together. Elena and Stefan had been blessed 15 years ago without a doubt, and they had made the most out of their lives together. There was still so much to come, so much to experience. They had really just begun. They were still growing up.

And there was no one else they'd rather be doing that with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, There was the epilogue! This story is now completely over! OMG this is so sad! :( please check out my other Stelena stories if you haven't. I hope you like them. Also, I was thinking I'd start to take requests. So, if you have an idea for a one shot that you want me to write, review or PM me telling me what the idea is, and if I like it, I'll try to find the time to write about it (don't worry, I'd definitely give you a shout out!)<strong>_

_** Please give me one last review on this story! It truly would mean the world to me. You have no idea how much all of you have inspired me through all of this. I love you all and every view, every favorite, every comment really does make my day!**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Sara**_


End file.
